El Rey Dragón De Fuego & El Rey Pirata
by KageSekai
Summary: Esta es la aventura de 2 jóvenes, uno sueña ser el próximo rey de los piratas, el otro, en ser más fuerte y regresar con sus amigos, esta es la historia de Luffy y Natsu, los 2 jóvenes que grabarián sus nombres en todo el océano, uno con el poder de la goma y el otro con un poderoso fuego, pero los 2 con grandes convicciones. NatsuxHarem
1. Chapter 1

_**Título.- El Rey Dragón de Fuego y El Rey Pirata.**_

 _ **Crossfic: One Piece x Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **Parejas: Al Final Del Capítulo (↓).**_

 _ **Resumen: Natsu sale de la Fairy Sphere y es llevado a un barco, donde encuentra a un joven de goma y un niño peli rosa y tras vencer a un inútil grupo de piratas, este termina "uniéndose" al joven de goma en su aventura, considerando como volver a su propio mundo con sus amigos, aunque muchas cosas les esperan en el mar.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1.- El Chico Goma y El Dragón de Fuego.**_

Ese fue la última imagen que guardo en su mente, ese potente rugido que provenía de ese inmenso dragón negro con escamas azules, casi tan fuerte como su padre, sin sentimientos en sus blancos ojos.

Tomado de las manos con 2 personas muy importantes para él, quien a su vez, miro todo lo que venía, ya que, si era su final, sería uno con sus amigos, familia, Nakamas, a su lado, con una sonrisa, esperando que el rugido llegara a la sagrada isla de las hadas, lugar de la tumba de la 1ra muestra fundadora del gremio de Magos, Fairy Tail.

Donde ese grupo se reunió para ser magos de Clase-S, incluyendo a los 3 magos de esa clase del gremio, junto con el mago exiliado y nieto del actual maestro del gremio, que a su vez, era una persona que llego a respetar mucho.

Entonces cuando impacto, todos por el inminente choque de poder, quedaron desmayados, recordando todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento, donde conoció al rey dragón de fuego y su padre adoptivo [Igneel], cuando fue encontrado por un pequeño anciano y actual maestro de su gremio [Makarov], como conoció a su mejor amigo y rival, aunque el 1ro lo negara [Grey], a sus más grandes metas, todos con poderes que deseaba superar [Mirajane], [Erza], [Gildarts] y aunque el último fue expulsado, seguía siendo una meta a superar [Laxus].

Como peleo con grandes rivales como lo eran [Eisenwal], la pelea contra [Lyon] antes de que Grey lo detuviera, la batalla contra [Gajeel] antes de ser un hada, cuando rescato a su compañera del dragón del hierro [Lucy], la pelea que tuvieron en la torre del paraíso donde derroto a [Jellal] quien era a su vez, [Siegrain], el mago santo del 6to asiento, la pela junto con Gajeel para derrotar a [Laxus] en Fantasía.

La batalla aérea que tuvo con Happy contra [Erik] o [Cobra], persona que no era realmente mala y que de cierta manera le agradaba a Natsu, la batalla decisiva para derrotar al líder de Oracion Seis o a su 2da personalidad, [Zero], que a su vez causo la destrucción de [Nirvana].

Tras eso, salvar a Earthland de Edolas derrotando al rey, [Fusto] y trayendo de regreso a una vieja amiga del gremio y quien era su "esposa", [Lisanna], y ahora que había batallado contra [Gildarts] y perdiera al notar la infinita diferencia entre él y su 3er padre, tras el encuentro con [Zeref], pase a que escapara y evitara contestar a las preguntas que Natsu quería hacerle o la disputa que termino con absorber/devorar el fuego de un dios, de uno de los 7 hermanos del purgatorio, [Zancrow] , la batalla con su equipo [Wendy], [Grey], [Erza] y [Lucy] contra el líder del gremio oscuro más fuerte de la alianza Baram, [Grimoire Heart], [Hades Peruhito] y ganaran por el rayo que comió de uno de sus amigos, [Laxus] y sus compañeros Exceed, [Happy], [Charle] y [Phanterlily] como a la vez, la llegada del dragón del apocalipsis, Acnologia y su final.

Entonces con su cuerpo entumecido e inconsciente, sin saber que todos fueron protegidos por el poder de una de las 3 grandes magias de Fairy, la [Fairy Sphere], la cual fue hecha por la 1ra maestra del gremio, con tal de salvar a sus hadas del dragón del apocalipsis.

Sin notar que un portal se abrió y absorbió a uno de sus hijos, sin que ella lo notara.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL MAR, EN OTRO MUNDO*-*-*-*-***_

En un barco que era claramente para un crucero, el cual era llevado por al menos 50 empleados, en la cubierta superior estaban 3 personas, uno era un regordete empleado con uno más delgado y uno más igual delgado en el mástil vigilando, mientras, el barco estaba moviéndose en el mar, debido a que un repentino remolino apareció de la nada e impedía la continuación del rumbo del barco.

De la nada los 2 adultos quienes trabajaban en el barco, notaron un barril que flotaba en el mar, el cual era muy grande, como para llenar una gran cantidad de alcohol, por lo que los 2 empleados con ganas de disgustar de una buena bebida, trataron de tomar el barril, pues era muy grande y un poco no los mataba.

Entonces uno regordete rápidamente fue a donde una cuerda con gancho y poder tomar el vino, cuando volvió con la cuerda, este miro donde flotaba, apuntando para poder subirlo y poder beberlo, pero cuando lanzo la 1ra, fallo, entonces recupero la cuerda y la tiro una vez más, quedando más cerca, pero fallando una vez más.

Tomo la cuerda por 3ra vez, listo para lanzarla y tomar el barril de vino, pero entonces una cosa paso y eso fue en el mástil, donde el último de los trabajadores fuera, noto algo moviéndose de una isla, algo oscuro y alto, saliendo de la isla un barco rosado con una vela negra y una calavera con un corazón en el centro, a su vez poseía una cabeza de ganso y con 4 velas desplegadas con corazones en ella.

– Alerta – Dijo el joven a los 2 de abajo – Un barco pirata, un barco pirata se acerca, díganle al capitán, para que mueva el barco, es un ataque pirata, un ataque pirata – Dijo el joven y entonces los 2 trabajadores asustados, corrieron a más no poder, dejando el barril donde estaban para correr con el capitán.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL CENTRO DEL CRUCERO*-*-*-*-*-***_

Era una elegante sala, como comedor y pista de baile, todo arreglado, sin ningún inconveniente, salvo porque sin saberlo, pronto la tranquilidad del barco desaparecería, entonces en una esquina mirando una isla cercana, sin notar las velas, antes de que el barco saliera, una joven de unos 16 años de cabello naranja y unos bellos ojos negros como la noche, de una tez clara que usaba un vestido de color crema, hasta que alguien llamó su atención.

– Disculpe madame, me permitiría esta pieza – Pregunto un joven, alejando la atención de la joven mujer, quien ya había notado a su presa y solo faltaba a que su suerte fuera buena para recuperar el control.

La joven sonrio, aceptando el baile de buena forma, no es que el joven fuera o muy galante para su gusto o muy estúpido, pero era una forma de pasar el tiempo mientras el conejo caía en la trampa del zorro.

De la nada, el barco, tras media canción, fue sacudido violentamente, causando una sonrisa fantasmal en la niña, pues su presa había mordido su anzuelo, entonces las puertas del comedor fueron abiertas y por nada más ni nadie menos que los 2 trabajadores que habían subido el barril de vino, con una noticia que altero a todos.

"Capitán, un barco pirata" y eso fue lo que gritaron unísonamente, provocando lo único que no se debía provocar en una situación así… el pánico, donde la gente por miedo empezó a correr y gritar, incluso el capitán estuvo a punto de dejar caer sus lentes de sol ante el nombro de los enemigos de los cruceros.

Rápidamente y aun sabiendo lo inútil que era, el capitán trato de calmar a la gente, ya que lo último que logra una persona en este mundo, aparte de ganarle a una mujer en una discusión, era calmar a la gente cuando había motivo de pánico, digo, enseñarle a hablar y a usar una baño a un perro, era más fácil que calmar a una cantidad de personas en pánico.

Entonces la joven de naranja cabellera, se movió a la pared, esquivando a la multitud reinada por el pánico, quedando sola en el comedor, entonces cuando no hubo nadie, con una sonrisa, para quitarse su vestido de color crema, quedando con una camisa azul de manga corta con unos adornos blancos y un pantalón de color negro que permitía la movilidad, a su vez, un pañuelo que cubría su naranja cabellera.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL BARCO*-*-*-*-***_

En el barco, mirando el crucero que atacaban, habían varios piratas listos para saquearlos a la orden de su capitana, la cual poseía un largo y ondulado cabello negro, con un sombrero blanco con una pluma roja, su tez era clara y poseía una pecas debajo de sus ojos de una tonalidad negra, usaba una chamarra azul de manga larga con unas hombreras amarillas, una camisa de cuadros roja y un pantalón negro, pero su cuerpo era muy robusto y con una voz muy grave.

Además había un niño de rosada cabellera corta de pequeña estatura, igual de una tez clara y unos lentes transparente con 2 ojos negros, quien usaba un traje de marinerito, quien temblaba como gelatina, ya sea por miedo a la persona delante de él o por el enorme mazo con púas que llevaba para castigar las malas respuestas.

– Coby – Llamo la gorda mujer al joven quien temblaba de miedo ante lo que pudiera pasarle – ¿Quién es la mujer más hermosa de este… no, de todo el océano? – Pregunto la mujer al niño de rosada cabellera, quien tembló ante la pregunta de su ama.

– Es-es-Eso es obvio, la-la-la mujer más be-bella del océano es, Al-Al-Alvida-sama – Dijo Coby esperando no ser golpeado por la enorme masa una vez más, desde hace ya 2 años.

– Estas en lo correcto – Dijo Alvida riendo estrepitosamente – Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última presa que tuvimos, así que no quiero que nadie se la pase de flojo, ustedes irán y robaran todo lo valioso de ese lugar y si me entero de que han fallado…– Advirtió Alvida moviendo su mazo a su gente, quien solo pudo decir.

– Hai – Y se prepararon para hacer contacto con el barco para proceder a robarle a las personas dentro de él.

Entonces el barco se puso lado a lado del crucero, uniendo ambos barcos y usando el ancla para evitar moverse, entonces los piratas con sus cuerdas y a su vez, con unos pañuelos al puro estilo de Tarzan, fueron al otro barco, utilizando las cuerdas como poleas y quedando en ese lugar, todos salvo por el miedoso Coby quien temblaba.

– "Otra vez esto… ya no quiero hacer esto, no es justo, pero no puedo hacer nada" – Pensaba para sí miso el miedoso peli rosa.

– Coby – Llamo para su mala fortuna, la voz de su capitana, quien estaba enojada mirándolo – ¿Qué haces todavía parado aquí? – Pregunto con su grave voz al miedoso peli rosa.

– Es que… no estoy a acostumbrado a esto – Dijo muy débilmente a la pregunta hecha por su capitana.

– Acaso acabas de responderme, Coby – Pregunto enojada la robusta mujer, asustando a Coby.

– No, por favor, todo menos la maza – Dijo Coby con miedo en su voz y rostro.

– Entonces apresúrate – Dijo para patear a Coby y este chocara con su cabeza en una pared del crucero.

Coby obtuvo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, pues la madera era muy dura para su cabeza, pero se tuvo que quitar de ese lugar, cuando un grito de su capitana se escuchó y se estrelló con la misma pared, salvo que por el peso, termino rompiéndose y quedando como un raro tipo de amortiguador.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*NUEVAMENTE EN EL COMEDOR*-*-*-*-***_

Los piratas de Alvida habían mantenido a todos los pasajeros como trabajadores ahí, todos con sus armas en mano, con la obvia intención de usarlas como amenazas en caso de cualquier acto de valentía que uno quisiera hacer, entonces un hombre de tez morena oscura y con una barba de candado como su cabello negro hablo.

– No los mataremos – Aclaro con una sonrisa en su cara – Pero si tomaremos sus objetos de más alto valor, eso a mi parecer, es una muy buena oferta – Dijo con una voz maliciosa y divertida, por las reacciones de miedo de las personas.

– Y cualquiera que no coopere o que vaya en contentar de esto, será lanzada por la plancha* – Dijo una grave voz… "¿femenina?", entonces de la puerta, que sorpresivamente, permitió la entrada de la capitana de los piratas, Alvida.

Los pasajeros estaban asustados como los empleados, salvo por una joven de naranja cabellera, quien se había ocultado de los piratas para tomar el premio del día, entonces con sigilo salió del comedor.

– Konichi wa – Dijo un asustado Coby mirando lo que era el almacén de comida y bebidas, lugar perfecto para esconderse y evitar, como anteriormente lo había hecho, el tener que robar a las inocentes personas por los deseos de Alvida.

Miro a todos lados, notando la falta de personas en ese lugar, lo que era entre bueno y malo, pues era bueno al no haber alguien que lo obligara a ir con los demás y robarle a las personas, como a su vez, malo, pues ni siquiera aquí hubiera alguna persona con suerte de salvarse de ser robadas.

– No sé si es buena o mala suerte – Dijo Coby y entonces miro algo muy interesante – Vaya que es un barril muy grande, debe contener mucho sake – Dijo esperando que al llevar el barril, no lo castigaran por no ir a robar con los demás.

Fuera del barco, donde las cuerdas estaban, la joven mujer de naranja cabello, usando uso de una tela blanca, hizo una polea al barco pirata, quedando justo en la proa, mirando a todos lados, buscando un lugar donde se encontrara el tesoro de esa banda pirata.

Entonces se movió a una puerta, miro a todos lados 3 veces para ver que no había nadie, entonces cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, una persona lo abrió, entonces salió un hombre moreno con un asco con cuernos que usaba una camisa verde y unos pantalones blancos, junto con una tela roja que amarraba su pantalón, el hombre miro a la joven peli naranja.

– Quien eres tú, no recuerdo haber visto tu cara antes – Dijo el hombre de casco de metal con la intención de atacar a la joven.

La peli naranja por su parte soltó una suave risa, para luego patear al hombre en su hombría, haciendo que cayera al suelo con dolor, mientras se agarraba el área afectada por esa potente parada, pero la joven puso la palma de su mano en su cara, en señal de disculpa por acción hecha contra el hombre.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*DE REGRESO EN LA COCINA*-*-*-*-***_

Actualmente el miedoso niño de nombre Coby se encontraba llevando el enorme barril de vino por sí solo, esperando que por ello, no lo golpeara a la hora de esconderse y no robar nada a las personas y sus tesoros, entonces entraron 3 sujetos, un era regordete, otro muy alto y el último con un tatuaje en su hombro.

– Escondiéndote otra vez, eh, Coby – Dijo el regordete de camisa azul al miedoso niño de rosada cabellera.

– Para nada, yo estaba pensando en llevarme este gran barril de vino – Dijo Coby temeroso mostrando el enorme barril.

– Oh, sí se ve muy grande – Dijo el alto pirata.

– Deja te ayudamos a aligerar la mercancía – Dijo el del tatuaje.

– No, si la señorita Alvida se entera nos matara – Dijo Coby temiendo por su vida.

– Entonces basta con que no digas nada – Dijo el del tatuaje.

– Ah, es verdad – Dijo Coby muy aterrado, entonces el regordete tomo el barril y lo paro notando el peso del mismo.

– Por dios, sí que es pesado – Dijo con una risa.

– Y vaya sed tengo – Dijo el alto.

– No precipites, lo voy a abrir de un golpe – Dijo tronando sus puños para acabar con un golpe el barril.

Entonces cuando estaba por golpear el barril, una persona para sorpresa de todos, salió y de un golpe en la mandíbula, dejó inconsciente, el cual tenía un cabello alborotado negro con un sombrero de paja con una línea roja, usaba un chaleco rojo con botones rojos y un pantalón azul que llegaba hasta la rodilla, que a su vez gritó.

– Que bien he dormido – Y el tipo cayó inconsciente al suelo, pero la atención de todos los presentes estaba en el raro joven quien salió de un barril, entonces el joven miro al suelo y noto al hombre inconsciente – Oye, si te duermes ahí te vas a resfriar – Dijo para luego notar a los 2 hombres delante de él – Y ustedes quienes son – Pregunto el joven.

– Y TÚ QUIÉN ERES – Preguntaron los 2 al joven que salió del barril.

– Deberían decirle a su amigo que se podría resfriar si se duerme ahí – Dijo el joven de negra cabellera a los 2 piratas quienes se molestaban más y más.

– Eso es tu culpa – Dijeron, pero este únicamente salió del barril, entonces el del tatuaje puso una espada en frente de su cara y dijo – Creo que no sabes que somos piratas y por ese te has burlado de nosotros – Pero el joven ya no se encontraba con ellos, ignorándolos a más no poder, quedando frente a frente con el cobarde niño de rosada cabellera.

– Oye, me estoy muriendo de hambre, no tendrás algo que pueda comer – Pregunto el joven ignorando universalmente a los otros 2 hombres, quien uno le grito y el otro estaba por cortarlo con su espada junto con su compañero, pero entonces cuando estaban por cortarlo, el miedoso peli rosa se tapó los ojos, cuando los abrió, se quedó con una gran sorpresa, pues las hojas de las espadas estaban en el techo y el joven ileso – Pero que creen que hacen, eso es peligroso – Dijo el joven a los 2 piratas, quienes estaban aterrados.

– Quién eres tú – Preguntaron los hombres con terror al joven delante de ellos 2.

– Yo soy Monky D. Luffy es un gusto conocerlos – Se presentó el ahora conocido como Luffy a los 2 hombres.

Los 2 con miedo, agarraron a su inconsciente amigo y salieron corriendo mientras gritaban, dirigiéndose a con su capitana, pero entonces el misterioso joven se quedó mirando eso con confusión.

– Q-Q-Qué fue lo que sucedió – Pregunto el peli rosado sin haber visto nada de lo que sucedió unos segundos atrás.

– Y a ellos que les pasa – Pregunto Luffy por esa rara forma de escapar sin motivo alguno (A los ojos de Luffy), ya que únicamente se presentó.

– Apresúrate y escapa – Dijo el peli rosa con quien Luffy había preguntado por comida, este lo miro y Coby continuo – Si no te vas ahora, regresaran con sus compañeros y te asesinaran – Dijo con mucho miedo, al conocer las personas que estaban en ese barco.

– Pero aun así tengo mucha hambre – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa despreocupada y sin nada más que unas palabras con un tono infantil.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan despreocupado? – Se preguntó Coby al mirar al joven quien no era (a su parecer) más listo que un niño o menos – Hay muchos más piratas ahí afuera, si vas te mataran – Advirtió Coby pero este camino para la salida, entonces Coby lo agarró del brazo, pero era llevado por la fuerza de Luffy – Ese no es el lugar correcto – Decía Coby quien había sido jalado por Luffy a una bodega con una gran cantidad de comida.

Para suerte de Coby, era poco probable que lo buscaran en ese lugar, sino hasta dentro de un rato, cuando hayan terminado de robar y vayan a tomar comida y vino del barco, entonces Luffy empezó a mirar toda la comida que había en ese lugar, entonces, Coby cerro al puerta y fue con Luffy.

– Mi nombre es Coby… ¿Tu eres Luffy-san, verdad?, lo de antes, como fue que lo hiciste – Pregunto Coby a un Luffy quien devoraba todas las manzanas de una caja.

– Esto está buenísimo – Dijo Luffy quien no escucho nada de lo que Coby dijo y dijo lo 1ro que se le vino a la mente, entonces Coby se sentó a su lado – ¿Este es un barco pirata? – Pregunto Luffy al miedoso peli rosa.

– Este barco no… es un crucero que Alvida-sama, quien es la capitana de un barco pirata, está atacando – Dijo Coby al misterioso e infantil sujeto que acababa de conocer.

– Oh, Ya veo… bueno a quien le importa – Dijo para continuar comiendo las manzanas y sacar una gota de sudor en Coby – Crees que este barco tenga un bote – Pregunto sin dejar d meterse manzanas a la boca.

– Considero que sí – Dijo Coby con algo de timidez como a su vez nerviosismo por estar con tan despreocupado joven.

– Crees que me den uno si lo pido, el mío se lo llevo un gran remolino, Shishishishi – Se río el joven con un sombrero de paja, pero eso sorprendió a Coby.

– ¿EL remolino gigante de hace un rato?, una persona normal hubiera muerto – Dijo Coby con una gran sorpresa y pánico al enterarse de eso.

– Sí, me sorprende que siga vivo Shishishishi – Dijo Luffy comiendo aún más manzanas – Y tú eres un Nakama de esos piratas – Pregunto Luffy a Coby, quien puso una mirada triste.

Entonces Coby quien miraba el suelo con sus gafas, dijo.

– Fue… ese trágico día – Empezó a relatar su historia – Un día, me fui a la salida de la cuidad y me subí a un bote, con la intención de ir al mar a pescar… pero resulto ser el bote de una banda de piratas… y eso fue hace ya 2 años – Dijo con una gran depresión – Ellos me hacen trabajar como un esclavo a cambio de no matarme – Dijo muy deprimido.

– Oh, entonces eres un idiota – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa en cara.

– ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo como eso? – Dijo un más triste Coby.

– Tuviste que haber huido – Dijo Luffy con una respuesta, por 1ra vez desde el inicio, lógico.

– Imposible, imposible, imposible, con solo pensar en que Alvida-sama se entere… me tiemblan las piernas y no puedo moverme, me muero del miedo – Dijo Coby al misterioso y extraño pirata con sombrero de paja.

– Oh, así que también eres un cobarde con falta de agallas – Dijo Luffy una vez más con su sonrisa – En serio eres patético – Entonces se empezó a reír un poco, aunque el pobre Coby lloraba por las verdaderas palabras del pirata con sombrero de paja, las cuales eran un 100% ciertas en toda palabra.

* * *

En la cubierta del barco, los piratas de Alvida subían el botín a su barco, sin saber que eran los únicos que tendrían, pero ella solo miraba trabajar a cada uno de sus empleados, entonces decidió apresurar a sus hombres.

– Apresúrense, rápido, muévanse antes de que lleguen los Marines – Dijo Alvida a todos sus hombres, quienes transportaban todo lo ganado – Apresúrense, al que esté perdiendo el tiempo, se las verá con mi maza de hierro – Dijo Alvida gritando a cada uno de sus hombres.

Aunque en su botín, la joven de naranja cabellera, ya había llenado una enorme de bolsa gris con todo el tesoro del lugar, salvo claro, por el que acababa de llegar, pero ni ella esperaría por ello.

Entonces en la cubierta salieron los 2 hombres que fueron detenidos por Luffy y su inconsciente amigo, atorándose en la pequeña puerta para 1 persona del lugar, con la esperanza de poder advertir a su capitana del posible riesgo que había en el barco.

– ALVIDA-SAMA – Gritaron los 2 a su capitana, quien volteo a verlos.

– Porque hacen tanto ruido, cállense – Dijo ella a sus 2 subordinados.

– En el barril – Dijo el alto.

– Un monstruo – Dijo el hombre del tatuaje, pero en la cara de Alvida, había una gran vena de ira que representaba su enojo.

– A quien le llaman monstruo – Grito lanzando su maza de hierro a los 2, quienes se agacharon y dejaron que su 3er compañero fuera mandado a volar, entonces el mazo cayo en la cara de los 2 y el alto dijo.

– No es a usted – Dijo el hombre de más alta estatura - Una extraña persona salió de un barril.

– Puede que sea un cazador de recompensas – Dijo el del tatuaje.

– Que – Dijo Alvida mirando a sus 2 subordinados.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*CON LUFFY Y COBY*-*-*-*-***_

En el almacén de alimentos, donde Coby y Luffy estaban escondidos, los 2 estaban más o menos con lo suyo, Luffy comía y guardaba una que otra cosa y Coby solo se dedicó a ser el Coby que era.

– Tienes toda la razón, si tuviera las agallas para lanzarme al mar en un barril, podría lograr cualquier cosa que me propusiera – Dijo Coby dándole la razón a Luffy tras sus palabras – Eh, Luffy-san, ¿Qué hacías viajando por el mar en esas condiciones? – Pregunto el miedoso niño al joven de sombrero de paja.

– Voy a ser el próximo rey de los piratas – Dijo Luffy quien sorprendió en todos los canales a Coby, quien tenía la boca tocando el piso y los ojos como si fueron platos.

– Re-Re-Rey de los piratas – Pregunto Coby y Luffy asintió – Entonces Luffy-san es un pirata – volvió a preguntar el miedoso niño.

– Sí – Dijo Luffy tranquilamente.

– Y tus Nakamas – Pregunto Coby al pirata.

– No tengo aun, pero no sé porque presiento que pronto obtendré nuevos Nakamas muy pronto – Dijo Luffy con una extraña corazonada.

– ¿Es enserio? – Volvió a preguntar el niño de rosada cabellera al pirata.

– Es en serio – Dijo Luffy tranquilamente.

Coby se quedó trabado con la boca abierta a más no poder y con los ojos de plato por la impresión, Luffy entonces paso su mano por los ojos para ver si reaccionaba, entonces Coby se paró.

– El rey de los piratas es alguien quien lo tiene todo en este mundo, riqueza, fama y poder unidos en una sola persona – Dijo Coby a Luffy en voz alta, como si hubiera olvidado algo importante, pero continuo – Y eso además significa ir a navegar hacía el One Piece – Dijo Coby recordando lo más importante por el título.

– Si – Dijo Luffy con su sonrisa.

– ¿Si?, todo pirata del mundo va tras ese tesoro – Dijo Coby al pirata despreocupado.

– Si, yo también voy para haya – Dijo Luffy a su gritón compañero.

– Imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, eso es imposible, es imposible el estar en la cima de la cumbre pirata, eso no puede ser, imposible, imposible – Decía Coby, hasta que un puño lo mando al suelo, entonces vio al dueño del puño y era Luffy – Porque me golpeaste – Pregunto Coby.

– No sé, simplemente me entraron ganas – Dijo Luffy a Coby.

– Esta bien… estoy acostumbrado – Dijo Coby riendo tristemente.

– No estoy seguro de si podré lograrlo o no – Dijo Luffy y Coby miro a Luffy – Hago esto porque quiero – Coby se sorprendía de las palabras que decía su compañero – Yo decidí que sería el próximo rey de los piratas y no me importa morir luchando si es para cumplir mis sueños – Dijo tomando el sombrero de paja, recuerdo de alguien muy importante, entonces se lo puso y camino – Bueno, con el estómago lleno, solo falta que vaya por un barco, me pregunto si me darían uno, eso sería muy bueno – Dijo Luffy caminando a la puerta.

– Nunca he pensado en eso – Dijo Coby quien seguía sentado en el piso – Me pregunto si podré hacer lo mismo… no temerle a morir – Dijo Coby, entonces Luffy miro a su amigo.

– ¿El qué? – Pregunto Luffy a su amigo.

– Puedo unirme a los marines – Dijo Coby.

– ¿Un Marine? – Pregunto Luffy.

– Sí, quiero atrapar a la gente mala, ese ha sido mi sueño desde que era muy pequeño – Dijo Coby con seguridad y duda – ¿Podré hacerlo? – Pregunto Coby.

– Como voy a saberlo – Dijo Luffy a su amigo.

– No lo haré, primero escaparé de aquí y luego dejare de trabajar como un esclavo para Alvida-sama… No, incluso capturare a Alvida – Dijo Coby con decisión y coraje, pero de la nada, la parte superior del alcancen se rompió.

Coby logró salvarse, pero una figura cayó en ese lugar.

Coby para su suerte corrió al extremo de las tablas, cerca de donde estaba Luffy, entonces cuando el humo poco a poco era disuelto, una figura muy conocida para Coby apareció, pero confirmando su identidad, esta hablo.

– ¿Haciéndote Nakama de quien, vas a capturar a quién? Eh, Coby – Pregunto la gruesa voz de Alvida al pequeño y asustado crio a su lado.

Coby en ese momento temblaba más que una gelatina, entonces en la espalda de Luffy, múltiples espadas salieron, pero ninguna dio en el blanco, entonces los ojos de Alvida pasaron a ver al pirata de sombrero de paja.

– Eh, no pareces ser Zoro el cazador de piratas – Dijo Alvida tras ver a la persona con la cual se estaba escondiendo su más patético trabajador, aunque Luffy únicamente pregunto o repitió el nombre del cazador – Coby – Llamo Alvida quien empezó a temblar incluso más – Quien es la mujer más hermosa de este mar – Pregunto al miedoso frente a ella.

– Eso… ah, obviamente es…. – No pudo continuar con su respuesta, pues Luffy lo había detenido.

– Quien es esta vieja gorda – Pregunto Luffy señalando a Alvida.

De la nada, todo el lugar se quedó con un aire de miedo, pues en la cara de todo el mundo, sus bocas llegaban cerca del suelo, mientras que temblaban del miedo, pues Luffy había tenido la valentía de decirle la verdad a Alvida.

– Gorda – Dijo uno de sus tripulantes.

– Eso es ser suicida – Dijo otro con igual de miedo.

De la nada, la cara de Alvida se había llenado de venas con la pura intención de acabar con el hombre delante de ella, entonces alzó su masa de hierro y la bajo a una gran velocidad, pero Luffy salto y llego a donde Coby.

– Vámonos – Dijo Luffy para tomar a Coby y saltar para llegar al casco superior del barco.

Cuando llegaron, los piratas de Alvida fueron contra Luffy, pero este esquivo el corte de uno de ellos y le dio un cabezazo, luego se giró para golpear a otra persona que estaba en su espalda, giro y salto cuando 5 personas estaban por cortarlo, llegando a una buena distancia, pero de la nada Coby chillo de miedo, entonces Luffy noto a una persona arriba de él.

Luffy esquivo al hombre que caía sobre él con una espada, entonces tomo la cabeza del hombre y entonces dijo – Atacar por la espalda es… INJUSTO – Y lanzó al hombre contra el resto de tripulantes preparados para luchar.

De la nada un grupo aún más grande estaba en su espalda, por lo cual corrió hacia adelante – Atacar en un grupo más grande es injusto – Dijo corriendo y con su mano agarrando el mástil central del barco y continuar corriendo, provocando que su brazo se estirara, como si ni hubiera algún hueso o como si fuera de un material muy moldeable como la goma.

Cuando los del grupo vieron eso se sorprendieron mucho ante eso, entonces vieron como el brazo se alargó y Luffy volteo a verlos – Era broma – Y los del grupo empezaron a correr, entonces Luffy dijo – ** _[Gomu Gomu no…]_** – Entonces se dejó llevar por la fuerza y fue lanzado contra todo el grupo – _**[Roketto]**_ – Y como si fuera un cohete, derribo a todos ante la vista de una incrédula Alvida y un sorprendido Coby.

– Luffy-san, ¿Qué es usted? – Pregunto incrédulo Coby.

– Gomu ningen da – Dijo Luffy estirando su boca sin ningún problema.

– Un hombre goma… eso es – Dijo Coby pero se movió rápidamente a donde estaba Luffy cuando noto en su espalda a la capitana del barco pirata, Alvida, en su espalda.

– Tu – Dijo mirando a Luffy con una mirada algo seria – Te comiste una Akuma no Mi ¿verdad? – Pregunto la mujer con un mazo de hierro.

– Sí – Dijo Luffy – Me comí la fruta _**[Gomu Gomu]** _ – Dijo Luffy a Alvida.

– Ya veo… efectivamente escuche rumores sobre eso – Dijo Alvida a nadie en particular – Pero siempre pensé que no era más que mitos… además eres muy habilidoso, ¿Acaso eres un cazador de recompensas? – Pregunto Alvida al hombre de goma delante de ella.

– No, soy un pirata – Dijo Luffy a la mujer.

– ¿Un pirata?, ¿Tú solo? – Pregunto la mujer al hombre de goma.

– Puede que ahora esté solo, pero pronto encontrare grandes Nakamas – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa – Incluso puede sentir que hoy aparecerá uno – Dijo con una sonrisa en cara.

– Oh y como llegara, del cielo – Dijo burlonamente, pero de la nada, una sombra apareció en su frente.

De la nada la sombra se hacía más y más grande, cuando la mujer alzó la vista, notando como un objeto caía a una gran velocidad, quitándole el tiempo para reaccionar, entonces lo que causaba la sombra cayó sobre ella, dejando ver lo que fue.

Un joven de la edad de Luffy, un cabello de un color salmón, su tez era morena clara como a su vez usaba una chamarra negra con partes doradas y un pantalón holgado, lo más llamativo era su bufanda de escamas color blanca, pero lo que era más impresionante eran sus grandes heridas.

– Pero qué – Dijo Coby, entonces, el joven se movió un poco.

Se paró débilmente, su cuerpo seguía herido de su última batalla y del impacto contra el más grande adversario de la humanidad, su cuerpo dolía como nunca, sus ojos, los cuales eran heterocromos, el derecho era rojo como la sangre y el izquierdo jade, los 2 con la pupila rasgada.

A su vez, un montón de recuerdos lo golpeaban en su cabeza, entonces al dar o tratar de dar el 1er paso cayó al suelo, con sus manos en el suelo evitando caer, su cuerpo estaba en muy malas condiciones, cercanas a la muerte de no haber sido por cierta dragona del cielo.

El joven miro a los presentes y noto que estaba en un barco anclado, agradecía no sentir su pesadilla en ese momento, entonces sus ojos, los cuales se cerraron pasaron a un color negro ónix, los cuales miraron los de Coby y Luffy.

– No tendrán algo de comer – Pregunto el joven de cabello salmón a los 2 jóvenes.

Luffy sacó de su bolsillo unas manzanas, entonces se las dio al misterioso peli salmón, quien rápidamente se las comió, recuperando un poco de fuerza, Natsu entonces se paró y se estiró un poco, aún continuaba el dolor, pero no era nada grave, le habían dado golpes peores.

– Bastardo, como osas caer sobre mí, acaso no sabes quién soy – Pregunto una cabreada Alvida al nuevo joven que cayó del cielo.

– Quien es esta vieja, gorda y horrenda mujer gritona – Pregunto el peli salmón a los presentes, provocando miedo en los tripulantes como en Coby, pero haciendo reír como loco a Luffy.

– Me llamaste gorda, fea y vieja – Pregunto Alvida muy enojada – Coby – El nombrado empezó a temblar como gelatina – Dile a este idiota quien es la mujer más hermosa y poderosa de todo este mar – Ordenó Alvida al peli rosado cobarde, el cual estaba temblando.

– Esa es… – Dijo Coby, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Luffy.

"– No estoy seguro de si podre lograrlo o no – Dijo Luffy y Coby miro a Luffy – Hago esto porque quiero – Coby se sorprendía de las palabras que decía su compañero – Yo decidí que sería el próximo rey de los piratas y no me importar morir luchando si es para cumplir mis sueños – Dijo tomando el sombrero de paja, recuerdo de alguien muy importante"

– Alvida-sama, usted es la mujer más horrenda y gorda de este mar y yo seré un marine y la llevare ante la justicia – Dijo Coby con valor en su voz, lo que cabreó aún más a Alvida quien levantó el mazo de hierro – "No me arrepiento, este es mi sueño y mi meta y no me arrepiento, si moriré, al menos con el valor que tuve que tener antes" – Pensó el tembloroso niño, el cual cerró los ojos esperando a que el mazo cayera sobre él.

– No sé qué pasa exactamente… pero me agrada esa voz – Dijo Natsu quien estaba delante de Coby, quien había detenido el mazo con su mano desnuda, lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo – Ahora… esto es molesto – Dijo y de la nada, todo el mazo se calentó, Alvida lo soltó y noto como empezó a fundirse, entonces Natsu alzó el mazo y se comió le mazo, ante la sorpresa de todos – Ahora que he comido, mi fuerza regresa – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y sacando un poco de fuego de sus puños.

– Otro usuario de una **Akuma no Mi** – Dijo Alvida con los ojos abiertos, pero el misterioso joven alzó una ceja ante esas palabras.

– No negaré que soy un demonio, pero jamás he usado una fruta para pelear – Dijo el joven de pelo salmón a Alvida.

– No te hagas idiota, las **Akuma no Mi** , aquellas frutas que al comerlas te dan un poder determinado a cambio de tu habilidad para nadar – Dijo Alvida con una vena.

– Lamento decir que no soy un usuario de esa fruta del mal o como sea que se nombre, pero su voz… ya me esta irritando – Dijo y de un rápido movimiento, el cual parecía irreal por el daño en su cuerpo, de un golpe mando a volar a Alvida hasta el mar.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron en grande, de un solo golpe, había lanzado a Alvida al mar como si nada, entonces Luffy miro al barco de alado.

– Oigan – Los miembros voltearon a ver al hombre de goma, el cual dijo – Denle a Coby un barco, él quiere unirse a la marina, así que déjenlo ir tranquilamente – Dijo Luffy y los piratas asintieron y fueron por el barco, pero de la nada.

De la nada por todo el mar empezó a ser sacudido violentamente, causando que el peli salmón se quedara sin fuerzas como a su vez se volvía verde su cara.

– Te encuentras bien – Pregunto Luffy al peli salmón.

– Enfermedad… movimiento… sentir… fatal – Decía el peli salmón al hombre de goma.

– No entendí – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

– Luffy-san, él tiene un enfermedad al movimiento o a los transportes en movimientos y está sufriendo – Dijo el miedoso de Coby.

– Ya veo – Dijo Luffy – Pero no es una gran coincidencia – Dijo Luffy y ambos peli rosados miraron a Luffy – La marina llego, porque no vas con ellos para unirteles, mientras, yo y mi Nakama escapamos – Dijo Luffy tomando a Natsu y dirigiéndose al barco que le iban a dar a Coby.

– Espera Luffy-san, aun no estoy preparado emocionalmente y no hablemos de que me arrestaran antes de poderme-les unirme – Dijo Coby siguiendo a Luffy y al misterioso joven que cayó del cielo.

Entonces debajo de los barcos, con una gran bolsa de tesoros, pertenecientes a los piratas de Alvida, se encontraba la misteriosa joven de cabello naranja, la cual había robado todo el tesoro de Alvida, apresurándose para no ser capturada por la Marina o por los propios piratas.

Entonces, a su lado, cayó un nuevo barco, provocando que soltara un débil grito, entonces cuando eran notables ambos lados, los ojos de 2 personas se vieron.

Los marrones y brillantes ojos de la ladrona se miraron a unos ónix de un joven de cabello salmón, ambos se miraron por un segundo, pero el segundo más largo en la vida de la joven peli naranja.

Entonces las olas se los llevaron, alejándose poco a poco de la dirección en la que iban, con diferentes misiones y diferentes lugares.

Aunque puede que el destino los una, una vez más.

* * *

En el océano con Luffy y Coby y el muy mal herido joven de cabello salmón, este último acostado en el bote con un rostro verde.

– Por cierto… quien eres – Pregunto Luffy al peli salmón.

– Mi nombre… es… Natsu… Natsu Dragneel – Se presentó como pudo el joven.

– Ya veo, entonces Natsu, bienvenido a mis tripulación – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

– Lo dijiste hace un rato y ya me está entrando la curiosidad… a que te refieres con Nakama y tripulación – Pregunto Natsu a Luffy un poco más calmado con el control de las olas.

– Yo soy un pirata y busco Nakamas y tú eres mi 1er Nakama – Dijo Luffy y Natsu miro al hombre de goma.

– No me interesa – Dijo Natsu a Luffy quien lo miro un poco extraño – Si hubieras dicho ninja me lo pensaba… pero no quiero ser un pirata – Dijo Natsu a Luffy quien empezó a mover el bote, incrementando su mareo.

– Únete a mi tripulación, te comiste una manzana que te di y te subiste a este barco, así que conviértete en mi Nakama – Dijo infantilmente Luffy a Natsu.

– No – Dijo como pudo por el mareo.

– Espera Luffy-san – Dijo Coby y Luffy volteo a verlo – No crees que deberías de dejar-le pensarlo antes – Dijo Coby a Luffy, quien lo pensó y preguntó.

– ¿Cómo es el cazador de piratas? – Coby respondió ante esa pregunta.

– ¿Zoro?, he oído que es un espadachín muy fuerte… aunque fue capturado hace poco por la Marina – Dijo Coby a Luffy.

– Entonces eso debe significar que no era muy fuerte – Dijo Luffy algo decepcionado.

– Para nada, es un verdadero monstruo – Dijo Coby antes de poner una cara pensativa – ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Pregunto el miedoso niño.

– Porque voy a hacerlo mi 2do Nakama – Dijo Luffy a Coby.

– Aún no acepto – Dijo Natsu débilmente.

– Otra vez con tus locuras – Dijo Coby – Es un cazador de piratas, antes te rebanaría que acompañarte como un Nakama de un pirata – Dijo Coby a Luffy.

– No importa, con el obtendré a mi segundo Nakama – Dijo Luffy a Coby.

– Yo aún no acepto – Dijo Natsu a Luffy.

– Bueno rumbo a por Zoro – Dijo Luffy ignorando a Natsu y Coby.

* * *

Ya llevaban un rato en el mar, Natsu termino dormido en el viaje, mientras que Coby miraba como llegar a la isla donde se encontraba la base de los marines, donde actualmente se encontraba Roronoa Zoro, el cazador de piratas y siguiente blanco de Luffy.

Entonces Luffy quien estaba sentado mirando al mar, esperaba poder ver a su nuevo y 2do nakama, entonces Natsu abrió los ojos, los cuales eran de un color ónix, miro a su alrededor, notando el inmenso mar y a las 2 personas junto con él en el barco.

– "Así que no fue un sueño" – Se dijo mentalmente Natsu – "Pero aun así… hasta ahora que es y no un sueño… lo último que recuerdo es mi batalla con Igneel y una batalla contra Acnologia… Natsu Dragneel, mago de Fairy pero ahora, el otro Natsu, pensar que este mundo despertará mi otra mitad" – Dijo mentalmente – Y adonde nos dirigimos – Pregunto Natsu a Coby, pues al parecer, era el más listo y el más capacitado.

– A la base de los marines, donde hay tierra – Dijo Coby alegrando un poco a Natsu.

– Ya veo… si, estar en tierra suena genial – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

– Si no aguantas el mareo de los transportes… porque no simplemente te compras una medicina contra el mareo – Pregunto curioso Coby y de la nada Natsu lo tenía agarrado de sus hombros.

– Qué es esa cosa que dijiste – Pregunto Natsu al miedoso.

– Una medicina contra el mareo, es una medicina la cual cura el mareo de las personas en transportes – Dijo Coby un poco asustado.

– Y pensar que algo tan grande como eso existía – Dijo Natsu de rodillas – Porque nadie nunca me dijo de semejante objeto – Dijo casi al punto de dramatizar.

– Si te unes a mi tripulación te daré todas las medicinas contra el mareo que desees – Dijo Luffy y Natsu lo miro con incredibilidad en su cara – Solo espera a que encontremos a un doctor – Dijo y la mirada de Natsu pasó a una de póker face, algo que Coby tuvo que admitir fue algo divertido.

– Y a todo esto… porque un pirata quiere ir a la Marina, no debería ser al revés y desearías alejarte – Pregunto Natsu a Luffy.

– Porque hay un espadachín muy fuerte y lo quiero como mi Nakama – Dijo Luffy a Natsu con una sonrisa – Con él tendré 2 tripulantes.

– No recuerdo haber aceptado el volverme un pirata y menos de tu tripulación – Dijo Natsu a Luffy, entonces se acostó – Avísenme cuando hayamos llegado a tierra – Dijo el mago a los 2 para dormirse.

Los 2 acompañantes no dijeron nada y esperaron a poder ver la tierra y lugar donde se encontraba y encontraría Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

Tras un rato, llegaron a tierra, entonces los 3 salieron, caminaron por la plaza llena de abundante comida y buenos olores que llamaban al peli salmón, entonces Luffy tomo 2 peras, una sé la dio a Natsu y la otra se la comió, entonces pago al vendedor.

– Sigo pensando que es una mala idea, hacer a ese tipo su Nakama, lo entiendo de Natsu-san, quien es amable y demás, pero creo que se equivoca en él – Decía Coby al pirata de goma.

– Aún no lo he decidido, es solo si es una buena persona – Dijo Luffy.

– Lo atraparon porque es una mala persona, esa una bestia llena de sangre, que ha cortado el cuello de mucha gente, es un demonio en el cuerpo de un humano – Dijo Coby temblando de miedo.

– Oh, suena a una persona interesante – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, haciendo que Coby lo volteara a ver – Sin duda, por cómo suena, ese tal Roronoa Zoro debe ser alguien muy interesante – Dijo y de la nada la gente se movió con miradas de miedo.

– Al parecer ese nombre provoca mucho miedo en este lugar – Dijo Coby a Natsu, quien asintió a las palabras de Coby.

– Ya veo, pero aquí es donde se encuentra la marina, así que es a donde iras no, Coby – Dijo Luffy a Coby.

– Aun no estoy listo mentalmente – Dijo Coby nervioso – Según se, el capitán Morgan – Dijo Coby y de la nada, incluso más gente se aterro, cosa llamó la atención de Natsu.

* * *

Los 3 se habían alejado del lugar, al parecer era la mejor y más factible idea, pase a que Coby se empezaba a sentir impaciente.

– Entiendo esa reacción de Zoro, pero… ¿Por qué reaccionaron de esa manera al nombrar al capitán Morgan? – Se preguntó Coby.

– Puede que el capitán sea una mala persona y que Zoro sea una buena – Dijo Natsu y Coby volteo a verlo con rabia.

– Eso no es posible, la marina son los buenos, es imposible que el capitán sea una mala persona – Dijo Coby al peli salmón.

– A lo largo de mi vida he visto que las personas que esconden o llevan la maldad, suelen llevar la palabra justicia con ellos y los que son buenos, suelen parecer malos y ellos son los que pelean por lo justo… no olvides esto Coby – Dijo Natsu haciendo que Coby volteara a verlo – La justicia es dictada por el que tiene poder, pero lo justo, es algo que hasta el más débil o malvado puede hacer, aunque siempre lo justo será el enemigo de la justicia, lo bueno y lo malo, solo son nombres dados por quien tiene poder y quien no – Dijo Natsu, Coby pudo notar la verdad en sus palabras, pero no deseaba aceptarlas.

Tras caminar llegaron a un gran edificio con las palabras **[MARINE]** en grande, además de 2 grandes puertas de acero.

– Es aquí – Dijo Coby con una sonrisa – Ha sido corto tiempo, pero gracias por todo – Dijo llorando Coby, hasta notar como ambos estaban mirando al otro lado de la barda – Natsu-san, Luffy-san que están haciendo – Pregunto Coby con una gota de sudor.

– No es obvio, buscamos al cazador malo – Dijeron al unísono, mirando a todas partes.

– Es obvio que no lo tendrán fuera, debe de estar en una cárcel interna – Dijo Coby a los 2.

– Oh, ahí está – Dijeron Natsu y Luffy para moverse a otra parte – Mira, es él – Dijeron.

– Eso es imposible – Dijo Coby hasta que se puso algo tieso al notar a un joven de unos 19 años de un cabello verde en puntas, una tez algo morena y de unos ojos negros, su cabeza tapada por una tela negra-verde, usaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón holgado negro verdusco, atado por una faja verde, el cual estaba atado de manos y piernas en una cruz – De verdad es él.

– Increíble se nota muy bien que es fuerte, la verdad no me molestaría tenerlo de Nakama – Dijo Natsu al ver al peli verde – "Aunque no sea tan fuerte como Erza" – Pensó lo último.

– Verdad que sí, Shishishishi, será un gran Nakama – Dijo Luffy.

– No pueden hablar en serio, esa persona es muy importante, los atacaría antes de que se dieran cuenta – Dijo Coby.

– No importa, soy muy fuerte – Dijo Natsu y Luffy unísonamente.

– No digan tonterías, no importa cuántas vidas tengan, es imposible que sobrevivan si lo liberan – Dijo Coby.

– Las cuerdas parecen muy débiles, será sencillo soltarlo – Dijo Natsu mirando las cuerdas.

– Sí, una vez eso, lo haremos nuestro Nakama – Dijo Luffy,

– Aun no acepto ser tu Nakama – Dijo Natsu al joven de goma.

– OIGAN USTEDES – Llamo Zoro y los 3 voltearon a verlo – Son una molestia, lárguense de aquí antes de que los mate – Advirtió Zoro.

– Oh que miedo, un hombre atado que no ha comida en mucho tiempo me amenazó, que haré para sentirme seguro – Dijo irónicamente Natsu con una sonrisa infantil.

– Jajajaja – Se rio Luffy con esa broma de Natsu.

De la nada, una escalera aparecieron a un lado de los presentes, donde subió una niña de cabello castaño atado en 2 coletas, usaba un vestido de rayas moradas y celeste, con unos ojos cafés y los callo con un dedo.

– Espera eso es peligroso, Natsu-san, Luffy-san, deben de detenerla, podría morir – Dijo Coby pero fue callado por un golpe de Natsu – ¿Por qué me golpeas? – Pregunto Coby.

– Acaso no sabes escuchar, nos dijo que nos callaramos – Dijo Natsu recordando la señal de silencio de la niña – Además, eso es algo Justo – Dijo Natsu y Coby miro a Natsu.

* * *

– Qué es lo que quieres aquí, podrías salir lastimada – Dijo Zoro a la niña de no más 7 años, la cual bajo con una cuerda y con una tela en manos.

– Te he traído unos Onigiris para que comas, los he hecho con todo mi corazón – Dijo la niña con una dulce sonrisa que hizo al cazador mirar las bolas de arroz.

– No tengo hambre, así que vete de este lugar – Dijo Zoro, aunque su estómago sonó de la nada.

– Parece que alguien si es honesto consigo mismo – Dijo dulcemente la niña de castaño cabello – Di Ahh – Dijo la niña.

Pero de la nada, la reja se abrió, mostrando a 2 personas con ropas blancas y azules con sombreros que decían Marine, lo que indicaban que eran marinos, estaban descontando a un joven rubio de cabello de seta con una apariencia bastante deplorable, que usaba un afeminado traje morado algo elegante, Natsu no pudo más que mirar con una mirada vacía al joven.

– "En serio así son los líderes de la marina, que débil" – Pensó Natsu al mirar al rubio.

– Orea, pero que tenemos aquí – Dijo el rubio mirando a la niña y su comida – Parece bastante apetitoso – Dijo tomando una, la niña se quejó, pero de la nada – Qué asco – Dijo el rubio quien mostró su rostro afectado por la comida – Los Onigiris llevan sal no azúcar – Dijo a la niña.

– Pero pensé que sabrían mejor con azúcar – Dijo la niña, entonces el rubio tiro la comida de la niña, provocando una molestia en Luffy y Natsu.

– Acaso no has leído el cartel – Pregunto el rubio – Dice _"Cualquier persona que se vea ayudando al prisionero, será ejecutado por el capitán Morgan, líder de la marina"_ – Dijo y la niña se puso muy nerviosa – Ha, hasta una niña sabe lo tenebroso que es mi padre, tú – Dijo señalando a uno de los 2 hombres – Sácala de aquí – Ordenó.

– Eh, pero solo es una niña – Dijo el Marino.

– Te he ordenado que la saques, acaso quieres que se lo cuente a mi padre – Pregunto y el soldado solo respondió positivamente, acercándose a la niña.

– No – Dijo la niña cuando el marino la tomó.

– Lamento mucho tener que hacerle daño pequeña señorita – Dijo el marino para acto seguido lanzar a la niña fuera del lugar.

Coby se aterro al ver a la niña volar contra el suelo, pero Luffy reaccionó más rápido y atrapó a la niña, Coby fue a su lado lo más rápido posible, mientras que Natsu se quedó oyendo todo con una gran irá dentro de él.

– Jajajaja, ni una niña se atreve a retar a mi padre – Dijo el rubio – Pero vaya que has aguantado bien – Dijo con burla.

– Pronto acabaré el mes y podré irme de este lugar – Dijo Zoro al rubio con una sonrisa arrogante.

– Veamos si logras sobrevivir a los últimos 10 días – Dijo el rubio para irse del lugar.

* * *

Entonces con la niña, Coby estaba viendo eso, comprendiendo lo que Natsu le dijo.

– Como alguien de la marina pudo haber hecho algo como eso – Dijo Coby – Ne Luffy-san – Dijo para notar que ni Natsu ni Luffy estaban en ese lugar – Ya no están – Gritó con sorpresa.

* * *

Entonces con Zoro, frente a él estaban Luffy y Natsu, los 2 con miradas de curiosidad en sus ojos.

– Dejando que te humillen públicamente, no sé si pensar que eres una persona realmente fuerte – Dijo Luffy a Zoro – De haber sido tú me habría escapado desde el 3er día – Dijo con simpleza.

– Esa es la diferencia entre tu fuerza y la mía, yo sobreviviré el mes entero – Dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

– Que obstinado eres – Dijo Luffy al espadachín.

– "Mira quien habla" – Pensó Natsu recordando lo insistente y obstinado que era Luffy al respecto de ser su Nakama.

– Espera – Dijo Zoro y Luffy volteo a verlo – Me darías eso de ahí – Pregunto señalando el Onigiri de la niña.

– Te lo vas a comer, está hecha un bola de fango – Dijo Luffy tomando el ex Onigiri.

– No importa y démela – Dijo y Luffy se la dio, aunque tuvo que aguantar el tener que vomitar.

– Te dije que sabría mal – Dijo Luffy, pero Natsu sonrió débilmente ante la mirada de Zoro.

– Gracias por la comida – Dijo Zoro algo despacio – Dile a la mocosa que sabía delicioso – Dijo Zoro y Luffy sonrió para irse, pero noto que Natsu no se movía.

– No vienes – Pregunto Luffy a Natsu.

– Me quedara a hablar un rato – Dijo Natsu y Luffy asintió, retirándose del lugar.

– No pienso volverme un pirata, no seré un villano o una escoria como esa – Dijo Zoro a Natsu quien se sentó a su lado.

– En 1ra, no soy Nakama de Luffy y no me interesa si te unes a él o no – Dijo Natsu y Zoro se sorprendió – No. 2, no ya eres literalmente un villano – Dijo y Zoro puso mala cara – Y 3ra, quien dice que los piratas son malos.

– No me importa lo que digan de mí, tengo una promesa y no pienso morir en un lugar como este – Dijo Zoro a Natsu.

– Porque dejas que esa patética persona se burle de ti, no tiene sentido, es más débil que un perro, con tu fuerza serias capaz de acabar con él – Dijo Natsu al cazador de piratas.

– Hice un trato con él, si sobrevivía por un mes entero, este no tocaría a una familia la cual se hubiera puesto en problemas de haberme negado – Dijo Zoro recordando ese incidente.

– Y en serio piensas que esa persona es una persona de palabra – Pregunto Natsu alzando una ceja, haciendo que Zoro lo mirara – Te puedo asegurar que romperá su palabra y te mandara a ejecutar más pronto de lo que piensas – Dijo Natsu – No te diré que te unas a Luffy, pero al menos debes saber que no es exactamente el "pirata común y corriente" – Dijo Natsu.

– Y qué hay de ti, puedo saber que eres un monstruo con solo verte – Dijo Zoro a Natsu – Pero tu cuerpo esta lleno de heridas, algunas casi letales, quién o qué te dejó así de herido – Pregunto curioso el espadachín.

– Una bestia capaz de destruir el mundo si así lo deseara – Dijo Natsu recordando al dragón del apocalipsis.

Aunque con recordarlo un poco, su cuerpo liberaba cierto dolor de sus heridas, algunas fueron cerradas con su fuego sin que nadie lo notara, pero eran realmente dolorosas y algunas no cerraría sin un largo trato de fuego.

Zoro no dijo nada más, pues la mirada del joven paso a una más triste, de cierta manera le recordó a él mismo en su pasado.

De la nada, una sombra aparecía y mostró a Luffy, ambos lo miraron.

– Se mi Nakama – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

– No deseo ser un pirata – Dijo Zoro al hombre de goma.

– Pues yo he dicho que serias mi Nakama así que serás mi Nakama – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

– No decidas por otras personas – Dijo Zoro a Luffy.

– Tú eres usuario de espadas ¿verdad? – Pregunto Luffy al espadachín.

– Sí, pero el hijo idiota me las robo – Dijo Zoro a Luffy un poco confundido.

– Entonces te traeré tus espadas y cuando las tomes, serás mi Nakama – Dijo Luffy a Zoro.

– Otra vez con los chantajes, Luffy – Dijo Natsu con una gota de sudor.

Entonces Luffy se fue corriendo, sorprendiendo a Zoro al ver que iría por sus espadas él solo, pero de la nada noto algo.

– Espera, el cuartel está del otro lado – Dijo y Luffy se detuvo, entonces Zoro quien cerró los ojos un minuto y suspiro, al abrirlos se sorprendió al ver como sus brazos se estiraban y decía _**[Gomu Gomu no Roketto**_ ] y salía disparado como un cohete.

– Pero qué diablos, qué fue eso – Pregunto Zoro al ver como Luffy salió volando.

– Es que es un hombre gomoso – Dijo Natsu, confundiendo más a Zoro – Se comió algo y se convirtió en una persona con el cuerpo de una goma, un hombre gomoso – Dijo Natsu a Zoro.

– Una **¿Akuma no Mi?** – Pregunto Zoro y Natsu asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*CON LUFFY*-*-*-*-***_

Luffy quien había llegado a la base de los marines, se había impulsado con su técnica de cohete, pero por no medir bien, terminó saliendo disparado, entonces llamó la atención de todos los soldados marines, entonces para sujetarse agarro una estatua de un hombre con mano de hacha, logrando regresar a tierra.

Pero eso ocasionó que cayera donde todos los Marinos y a su vez, la destrucción de la estatua, la cual era de un hombre alto y algo musculoso de tez morena y un cabello rubio corto, unos ojos negros y un protector de barbilla de metal, él era el capitán Morgan.

Luffy quien volteo a ver a todos logró visualizar a la persona que vino a buscar.

– Es él papá, es la persona que me golpeó – Dijo Helmeppo a su padre.

– Silencio – Dijo Morgan para golpear a su hijo en la cara – Sabes porque nunca te he golpeado – Pregunto el cabreado capitán.

– Eso es porque soy… – Dijo Helmeppo, pero su padre lo interrumpió.

– Sí, eso es porque eres indigno de golpear, solo eres un hijo idiota, no olvides que el único grande es tu padre – Dijo Morgan – Ahora escuche sobre una alimaña que entró al campo de ejecución – Dijo Morgan.

– Sí, la niña, no te preocupes me hice cargo de ella – Dijo Helmeppo a su padre.

– La mataste verdad – Pregunto el padre a su hijo.

– Que, pero solo era una niña pequeña – Dijo Helmeppo a su padre.

– Cualquier persona que vaya en contra de mis palabras, es una persona que cometió traición… bueno, luego de encargarme de esta basura me encargare de esa peste – Dijo el capitán mirando a Luffy.

– oh ahí estás, te he estado buscando – Dijo Luffy quien apareció delante de Helmeppo, el cual no reaccionó a tiempo y fue tomado por Luffy mientras corría.

– Atrápenlo, yo mismo lo matare – Dijo Morgan a sus soldados quienes asintieron, hasta que llego uno nuevo.

– Capitán Morgan, al parecer hay 2 intrusos en la zona de ejecución – Dijo y el capitán volteo a verlo.

– Un traidor tras otro… no importa, mientras capturan a ese chico, yo iré a asesinar a esas 2 personas – Dijo Morgan a los oficiales y todos afirmaron.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*CON LUFFY*-*-*-*-*-***_

Luffy corría con Helmeppo en las manos, corriendo y chocando su cabeza contra el suelo, mirando a todos lados.

– Donde se encuentra la espada de Zoro – Pregunto Luffy al rubio.

– Se encuentra en mi habitación, la pasamos hace unos segundos – Dijo Helmeppo – Pero por favor, deja de arrastrarme por el suelo – Dijo a Luffy por la forma en que se llevaba el hombre goma.

– Ya la pasamos, me lo hubieras dicho antes, ahora tendremos que volver, hm – Dijo Luffy notando a 5 Marines en su espalda.

– Suelte a Helmeppo–sama – Dijo uno de los marines a Luffy.

– No – Dijo entonces puso a Helmeppo como escudo – Disparen si quieren disparar – Dijo Luffy con Helmeppo como escudo humano.

– No, no disparen – Ordenó con miedo Helmeppo.

Entonces Luffy corrió contra los marines usando a Helmeppo como llave para pasar.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*CON NATSU & ZORO*-*-*-*-*-***_

En el campo de ejercitación había aparecido Coby, quien le había dicho a Zoro y a Natsu sobre los planes de Helmeppo de no cumplir su promesa con Zoro y asesinarlo a la mañana siguiente.

– Te dije que no era de los que cumplían su promesa – Dijo Natsu a Zoro, entonces de la nada, un gran batallo de personas apreció y además, una enorme persona con mano de hacha – Oh, se ve exteriormente fuerte, pero sigue siendo débil – Dijo Natsu – "Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo pueda pelear con mis heridas" – Pensó Natsu al sentir algunas heridas muy fuertemente.

– Ustedes son la basura que pretende hacer una rebelión contra alguien tan grande como yo – Pregunto Morgan a los presentes.

– Y que si lo somos – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara, parándose y mirando a los marines – No ganarás así que mejor corre – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

– Como te atreves a retar a alguien tan grande como yo y pensar que saldrás ileso de esta – Dijo Morgan a Natsu que con una sonrisa arrogante y de superioridad dijo.

– Esa es mi liana – Y entonces se preparó para la batalla,

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*CON LUFFY*-*-*-*-***_

Luffy había llegado a la habitación de Helmeppo, entonces reviso el cuarto entero, donde en una de los pilares se encontraban 3 espadas, Luffy no sabía cuál era de Zoro, entonces tomó a Helmeppo.

– Oye, cual es la espada de Zoro – Pregunto, pero noto que el rubio estaba desmayado con los ojos en espiral – Genial se desmayó – Dijo Luffy para soltarlo y tomar una cuerda para atar las 3 espadas en su espalda, entonces mirando por la ventana, noto como Natsu protegía a Coby y a Zoro de los Marines – Oh no, debo darme prisa – Dijo Luffy, entonces se agarró de la ventana y gritó _**[Gomu Gomu no Roketto]**_ y salió disparado como un cohete.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*CON NATSU Y ZORO*-*-*-*-***_

Natsu estaba sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, pues con solo mover sus manos, las balas se derretía, era algo cansado para Natsu, pues su cuerpo aún poseía efectos secundarios de la pérdida de magia contra Zancrow, Peruhito y el ataque de Acnologia, pero podía controlar sus poderes.

– "Mierda, recuperó parte de mi memoria como parte de mis poderes y no puedo usarlos al 100 x 100, porque mi cuerpo está muy herido, genial, que sigue, un payaso con el poder de separar su cuerpo" – Pensó con burla Natsu.

De la nada, en una nueva ola de balas aparecieron, Natsu se preparaba para pelear, pero entonces, algo se puso delante de él.

Su cuerpo se estiró al sentir las balas, entonces las regreso e impidió que lastimaran a alguien, cuando cayeron al suelo, lo que sorprendió a todos.

– Llegas tarde – Dijo Natsu a Luffy algo enojado – Bien, dale las espadas a Zoro – Dijo Natsu a Luffy mientras prendía su mano en fuego – Yo los distraigo.

Entonces Luffy se puso frente a Zoro con las 3 espadas que tomó del cuarto de Helmeppo.

– No sé cuál es tu espada y habían 3, así que traje las 3 – Dijo Luffy a Zoro.

– Las 3 son mías, soy usuario del ** _[Santoryu] (Estilo de 3 espadas)_** – Dijo Zoro.

– Entonces te devolveré tus espadas… si te vuelves mi Nakama – Dijo Luffy a Zoro, el cual respondió con una sonrisa.

– Esta bien, antes que morir en un lugar como este, me convertiré en un pirata y seré tu Nakama – Dijo Zoro a Luffy quien sonrió.

– Pero qué es eso, uno crea fuego de su cuerpo y el otro es capaz de evitar las balas – Dijo un marine.

– Esas cosas no deberían pasar – Dijo otro marine.

– **Akuma no Mi–** Dijo el capitán al mando Morgan – Ustedes son usuarios de las **Akuma no Mi** verdad – Pregunto Morgan.

– Ya lo dije antes y lo repetiré… No negaré que soy un demonio, pero no lucho con frutas– Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara.

– Rápido, atrapen a esos idiotas – Ordenó Morgan.

– Hai – Dijeron los soldados.

– Apúrate con las cuerdas Luffy – Dijo Natsu preparado para pelear.

– Ara, el nudo es muy bueno – Dijo Luffy tratando de desatar las sogas – Creo que se acaban de apretar más Dijo tratando de liberarlo.

– Luffy-san dese prisa – Dijo Coby mirando como Natsu peleaba con los marines cuerpo a cuerpo – Pero debo decir que Natsu-san es muy fuerte – Dijo Coby y tanto Zoro como Luffy vieron como Natsu peleaba contra tantas personas.

– Lo logré – Dijo Luffy al haber desatado a Zoro.

De la nada, todos los marines que iban contra Natsu se detuvieron cuando sus espadas eran detenidas por 3 diferentes y encontraban a Zoro debajo de ellos, lo que los aterro.

– Entonces serás su Nakama – Pregunto Natsu a Zoro.

– Sí, aunque me haya chantajeado para eso – Dijo Zoro a Natsu.

– Ese es Luffy – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

– Bien, Zoro, Natsu, agáchense – Dijo Luffy y los 2 se agacharon – [Gomu Gomu no Zuchi] – Dijo Luffy y su pie se estiró y golpeo a los marines – Bien – Dijo Luffy.

– Escucha muy bien, Luffy – Llamó Zoro al joven de goma – Me convertiré en tu Nakama, mi nombre será odiado por el mundo entero… pero eso no significa que vaya a abandonar mis ambiciones – Dijo Zoro y Luffy como Natsu lo miraron.

– Y cuál es esa ambición – Preguntaron Luffy y Natsu al espadachín.

– Ser el mejor espadachín del mundo – Dijo Zoro con una sonrisa.

– El mejor espadachín del mundo, suena genial, como Nakama del próximo rey pirata no esperaba menos de ti – Dijo Luffy a Zoro.

– Capitán, eso es demasiado para nosotros – Dijo uno de los soldados – Son demasiado fuertes.

– Escuchen la orden de su capitán – Grito Morgan – A todos los que se están quejando, dispárense en sus cabezas, no necesito de debiluchos – Ordeno Morgan, aterrando a los soldados, pero molestando a los piratas.

Antes de que Luffy se moviera para golpear a Morgan, Natsu salió corriendo lo más rápido posible, lo que sorprendió a los presentes, entonces con su puño mando un golpe contra Morgan, quien se cubrió con su hacha, pero fue mandado a volar y con una parte del hacha rota.

Los presentes estaban con la boca en el suelo, mientras que los ojos de Natsu tapaban sus ojos, entonces se paró normalmente, Morgan cabreado salió de la pared con la cual choco muy cabreado.

– Bastardo, te arrepentirás de esto – Dijo Morgan a Natsu.

– No, tú te arrepentirás de esto – Dijo Natsu – Ellos son tus Nakamas, tus compañeros y es así como los tratas – Dijo Natsu liberando un gran calor de su cuerpo – Ellos deben de servirte porque te admiren, para que se diga que hay que ser como tú… pero ellos solo se mueven por miedo y si tu gente no te da su confianza y no te admira…. Solo eres una pulga en mitad del camino – Dijo Natsu a Morgan.

– Si la gente no te teme, entonces nunca serás nada, la gente sirve a aquello que temen, por eso es que ellos me respetan, porque me temen – Dijo Morgan a Natsu.

– Entonces te llevaré a las profundidades del infierno, solo para que me temas lo suficiente como para no volver a pararte frente a mí – Dijo Natsu con su mano prendida en fuego.

– Morirás ahora bastardo – Dijo Morgan.

Entonces cuando Morgan levantó el hacha, Natsu con su mano en fuego el cual cambió a uno a uno de color negro, la detuvo sin ningún problema, lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo, entonces de la nada, su fuego paso a uno de color rojo intenso de una tonalidad carmesí, el cual al crecer derritió el hacha.

Morgan se sorprendió ante eso, pero de la nada, su estómago se quedó sin aire con el golpe de Natsu, entonces con una patada alzó su rostro, y con un puño mando a volar contra el cuartel, provocando que se rompiera la pared y quedará no solo noqueado sino atrapado dentro de la base.

* * *

En el cuarto del capitán Morgan se encontraba la misma joven que había robado el barco de Alvida y quien había intercambiado miradas con Natsu, la cual buscaba en el camarote de Morgan algo muy importante, pero no lo encontraba, entonces, al mirar el cuarto, noto una caja fuerte estaba detrás de unos barriles.

– Conque ahí lo escondió – Dijo la joven de naranja cabellera, entonces movió con suavidad los barriles para que nadie la escuchara – Bien vemos lo que hay dentro – Dijo para abrir la caja fuerte – Aquí esta – Dijo tomando un papel, el cual debía contener un mapa – Con esto, el mapa de la **[Grand Line]** es mía – Dijo con una sonrisa para abrir el mapa – Pero qué demonios – Dijo al ver en vez de un mapa, la imagen de una calavera con una nariz roja – Él capitán Buggy – Dijo la ladrona al reconocer la bandera.

Con un suspiro, se paró ya teniendo el lugar de su próxima presa.

* * *

Con Natsu y los demás, los soldados estaban sorprendidos por cómo un joven de no más 17 años había derrotado a su temible capitán y más aún, que destruyera el arma el cual lo hacía tan poderoso, lo que indicaba que si volvía, no tendrían el miedo que tuvieron antes.

– Hay alguien más que quiera pelear – Pregunto Natsu y Zoro con sonrisas retadoras.

– El capitán Morgan fue vencido – Dijo un marino sorprendido.

– Y perdió su hacha – Dijo otro.

– Sí, Hurra – Dijeron todos los marines lanzando sus armas y algunos sus gorras con extrema felicidad, pues ya no tendrían que escuchar a Morgan.

– Su capitán fue derrotado y están celebrando, que extraños – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

– Todos le temían a Morgan, deben de estar muy felices de que Natsu-san lo haya vencido y que rompiera lo único que hacía fuerte a Morgan – Dijo Coby a Luffy – Pero no me esperaba que Natsu-san fuera tan fuerte – Dijo Coby con sorpresa al mirar a Natsu – Y me da curiosidad esas flamas que vi salir de sus manos – Dijo recordando los 3 colores de las llamas de Natsu.

De la nada Zoro cayó al suelo en un intento de moverse, lo que llamó la atención de sus compañeros.

– Estas bien Zoro-san – Pregunto Coby al ver al nuevo Nakama de Luffy tirado en el suelo.

– Tengo… hambre – Dijo mirando al cielo.

* * *

En la casa de la niña, la cual había dado de comer a Zoro antes, estaban Natsu, Luffy, Zoro y Coby comiendo como bestias sin comida por más de una semana, entonces Zoro fue el 1ro en acabar.

– Estoy satisfecho – Dijo Zoro con una mano en su estómago – Y los Onigiris estuvieron muy buenos también – Dijo mirando a la niña quien se sonrojo y puso una linda sonrisa – Pero como es que ustedes pueden comer así – Pregunto Zoro mirando a Luffy y Natsu – Bueno a Natsu lo entiendo con solo ver su cuerpo, necesita energías para recuperarse, pero y tu Luffy – Pregunto Zoro.

– Es que esta deliciosa – Dijo Luffy.

– La verdad me siento un poco mal, nos dieron tanta comida y además me compraron estas medicinas contra el mareo, realmente me siento un tanto culpable – Dijo Natsu quien estaba muy agradecido con las personas de la isla.

– No se preocupen, ustedes salvaron este lugar de Morgan, así que no tienen nada que lamentar – Dijo la madre con una dulce sonrisa – Coman y descansen cuanto necesiten – Dijo con total amabilidad.

– Muchas gracias – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa – "No hay mucha diferencia entre Ishgar y el viejo Álvarez en este mundo…. Aunque me pregunto porque mi poder demoníaco ha despertado de la nada, será por el poder de este mundo" – Pensaba Natsu al recordar su fuego carmesí.

– Pero ustedes Onii-chan han estado sorprendentes – Dijo la pequeña niña.

– Sí lo sé y seré más grandioso cuando me vuelva el rey de los piratas, incluso tengo un nuevo Nakama – Dijo mirando a Zoro.

– Sigo sin aceptar ser tu Nakama, Luffy – Dijo Natsu al hombre de goma.

– Eres mi Nakama – Dijo Luffy a Natsu.

– Antes de que se pongan a pelear – Dijo Zoro deteniendo a ambos – De cuantos tripulantes ya estamos, digo, buscabas Nakamas para una tripulación, cuantos somos – Pregunto Zoro.

– Somos 3, Natsu, tú y yo – Dijo Luffy señalando los.

– Que, tan pocos – Dijo Zoro.

– Que no he aceptado ser tu Nakama – Dijo Natsu a Luffy una vez más.

– Solo nosotros 3 – Pregunto Zoro y Natsu asintió.

– Que no soy su Nakama – Dijo Natsu a Zoro esta vez.

– Dónde está el problema, los 3 somos muy fuertes – Dijo Luffy a Zoro.

– Ah me rindo – Dijo Natsu con un suspiro al ver que lo habían contado como su Nakama.

– Luffy no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero eres el único con su fuerza completa, ya acabo de salir de un sufrimiento de 3 semanas, puedo pelear y hasta mejor que otros, incluso Natsu quien es el más fuerte de los 3, no estamos en nuestro 100%, en batallas largas es posible que fallemos, antes de ir al **[Grand Line]** debemos encontrar a un Nakama más y… si quiera tienes un navegante – Pregunto Zoro a Luffy, pregunta que Natsu también esperaba una respuesta positiva.

– No – Dijo y eso causo un suspiro en sus 2 compañeros.

– Digno de Luffy creo que debo decir – Dijo Natsu con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

– Y al menos tenemos un barco pirata verdad – Pregunto Zoro al hombre goma delante de él.

– Sí, ahí está – Dijo señalando en la ventana.

Zoro fue a ver y noto un pequeño barco de transporte pirata, lo que lo hizo poner una mirada de duda sobre el haber aceptado ser Nakama de Luffy.

– Eso – Pregunto Zoro.

– Sí, eso – Dijo Natsu sacando un suspiro al mismo tiempo que Zoro.

– Por ahora es pequeño, pero luego tendremos un barco pirata muy grande – Dijo Luffy y Natsu y Zoro empezaron a reír.

– Y cómo piensas que lo obtendremos – Pregunto Zoro.

– Ah, también quiero una bandera pirata – Dijo Luffy para mientras continuaba comiendo – Suena bien – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

– Luffy-san nació sin una habilidad para planear las cosas – Dijo Coby con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor.

– Bueno por ahora lo mejor es tratar de robar un barco a otros piratas o robarles su tesoro o ambas, no son cosas de las cuales sea muy fanático, pero todo es mejor que ese barco – Dijo Natsu – Pero sería bueno uno donde se pueda estar una cantidad de al menos 8 personas, ya que la posibilidad de encontrar Nakamas en otras partes es lo mejor y si es posible que cuente con cosas más básicas como cocina y baño, si tuviera más de uno sería grandioso – Dijo Natsu planteando el tipo de barco – Es posible que si robamos uno pequeño, al intentar ir cerca de la Grand Line, podamos tomar uno mejor – Dijo Natsu y los ojos de todos se abrieron ante esa idea.

– Como usted diga, Capitán – Dijo Zoro al ver que uno de los 2 si tenía cerebro.

– Oye yo soy el capitán – Dijo Luffy a Zoro.

– Si Luffy tu eres el capitán – Dijo Natsu a Luffy.

– Entonces Natsu-san sería el 2do al mando, el vice-capitán – Pregunto Coby.

– Creo que sí – Dijo Zoro algo más calmado al tener como sub-jefe a alguien con cerebro.

– Entonces ya tenemos un plan – Dijo Zoro con una sonrisa.

– Entonces a donde irán 1ro – Pregunto la niña.

– Si tenemos suerte, iremos con más Nakamas al Grand Line, de lo contrario, solo nosotros 3 – Dijo Natsu, pero entonces Coby se sorprendió al punto donde escupió su jugo de naranja hasta por la nariz.

– La **[Grand Line]** , está loco Natsu-san, no importa cómo lo mires, solo ustedes 3 es imposible – Dijo Coby al peli salmón.

– Dije que en el caso de no encontrar más Nakamas – Dijo Natsu al miedoso niño peli rosado.

– Es acaso tan peligroso ese lugar – Pregunto la niña a Coby.

– Sí, en este mundo, el mar se divide en 2 mares, entre esos mares hay una línea recta de tierra, esa masa es llamada la **[Red Line]** , la cual tiene un tramo perpendicular de agua, ese tramo perpendicularmente unida a la Red Line… eso es la Grand Line – Dijo Coby – Hace mucho tiempo, hubo un hombre llamado Gold Roger, el cual lo obtuvo todo en este mundo, dejando su tesoro en el One Piece, y desde entonces muchos piratas han ido a la Grand Line en búsqueda de ese legendario tesoro, y se le ha denominado el cementerio de piratas – Termino de decir Coby.

– También he escuchado de eso por los clientes, las personas que entran en ese lugar jamás regresan – Dijo la madre de la niña.

– Pero como el One Piece está en ese lugar, es a donde debo ir – Dijo Luffy tranquilamente.

– Así que esas son las opciones eh – Dijo Zoro.

– Eso parece – Dijo Natsu quien ya se había rendido – "Me pregunto si en ese lugar podre encontrar una forma de volver a mi mundo" – Se preguntó mentalmente Natsu.

– Zoro-san Natsu-san, ustedes también – Dijo Coby parándose.

– Y tú de qué te quejas, tu no vienes con nosotros – Dijo Zoro a Coby.

– Bu-bueno eso es verdad… pero estoy preocupado, puede que haya sido por un muy corto tiempo, pero somos amigos – Dijo Coby al peli verde – ¿No es así? – Pregunto Coby a Luffy y Natsu.

– Sí – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

– No importa que nuestros caminos se separen, seguiremos siendo buenos amigos – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa en cara.

– Cuando era niño nunca tuve un amigo – Dijo Coby bajando la mirada – Nunca tuve una persona que creyera en mi… bueno, ni yo mismo creía en mí mismo, peor gracias a ustedes, he aprendido a que debo luchar pos mis sueños – Dijo Coby con una cara llena de confianza – Por eso cumpliré mi sueño de la infancia y me convertiré en un buen Marine – Dijo Coby con una agradable sonrisa en su cara.

– En vez de preocuparte por otros, deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo – Dijo Zoro confundiendo a Coby – Aun si fuiste obligado, trabajaste por 2 años con la pirata Alvida – Coby miro a Zoro – No subestimes al centro de información de los Marines, cuando sepan que trabajaste para los piratas no te dejaran unirte a la Marina – Dijo Zoro.

– Ahora que lo dices – Dijo Coby.

– Con permiso – Dijo una persona y de la puerta entraron los Marines, haciendo que los presentes voltearan a verlos.

– Es cierto que ustedes son piratas – Pregunto un Marine de tez morena con barba de candado.

– Sí, tenemos a un nuevo Nakama, apenas se acaba de volver pirata – Dijo Luffy mirando a Zoro.

– Todos te estamos muy agradecidos por que hayan derrotado a Morgan, pero ahora que sabemos que son piratas, no los podemos quedarnos callados – Dijo y los 3 piratas miraron al marine – Debido a que no salvaron de Morgan como al pueblo mismo, no llamaremos al cuartel general, pero tendrán que dejar el pueblo inmediatamente – Dijo y los 3 se vieron a los ojos.

– Oigan que es eso Marine – Dijo un pueblerino.

– Ellos son los que nos salvaron – Dijo otro.

– Bueno, entonces, nos vamos – Dijo Luffy y tanto Zoro como Natsu se pararon.

– Ya se van Onii-chan tachi – Dijo la niña a los 3 piratas.

– Sí – Dijo Luffy,

– Sería bueno volver, la comida es muy deliciosa – Dijo Natsu acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

– Harán que esta señora se sonrojo por tan amables palabras – Dijo la madre a Natsu.

– Adiós – Dijo Zoro pasando su mano en la cabeza de la niña que sonrio con un sonrojo.

Entonces Luffy, Natsu y Zoro se retiraban, el único que se quedaba ahí era Coby, el Marino lo miro y dijo.

– No te vas a ir con ellos, eres su Nakama no – Pregunto el Marine, preocupando a Coby.

– Eh… bueno… yo – Decía nervioso Coby.

– Oye – Llamó el marine y los 3 voltearon a verlo – No es el uno de los suyos – Pregunto el marine apuntando a Coby.

– Yo lo sé todo sobre ese tipo – Dijo Luffy y Coby volteo a verlo con sorpresa en sus ojos.

– "Luffy-san, no irás a" – Pensó Coby.

– Había una gorda enorme que parecía un pato – Dijo Luffy haciendo una imitación con sus manos.

– Tal vez de un tamaño como este – Dijo Natsu abriendo un poco más las manos.

– Natsu-san, Luffy-san – Dijo Coby – "Si ellos descubren que estaba trabajando en un barco pirata, nunca me dejaran unirme a la marina" – Pensó Coby.

– Esa persona era muy fea y usaba un mazo de hierro – Dijo Luffy quien se puso a la derecha de Coby.

– Y este cobarde trabajo con ella durante 2 años enteros sin pensar en escapar por miedo – Dijo Natsu que estaba en su izquierda.

– "No deténganse, deténganse por favor, no deben de saber" – Pensó y Coby y entonces.

 _ **[GOLPE][GOLPE]**_

Le dio 1 golpe a cada uno en sus mejillas, en la derecha a Natsu y en la izquierda a Luffy, entonces Coby abrió sus ojos como el de los presentes.

– Sí que la hiciste, bastardo – Dijo Natsu quien dio un golpe a Coby que lo mando contra Luffy.

– Ya verás bastardo – Dijo Luffy regresando a Coby con otro golpe.

Entonces entre los 2 empezaron a golpear a Coby, solo hasta que Zoro con una mano en los hombros de cada uno, se detuvieron.

– Es obvio que no es Nakama suyo, así que váyanse y dejen este pueblo de una vez – Dijo el Marine.

Entonces los 3 salieron de ese lugar, pero con unas discretas sonrisas, las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas por Coby.

– "A Propósito" – Pensó Coby – "Me hicieron golpearlos apropósito… incluso al final… fui ayudado por ellos" – Pensaba Coby – "Entonces nada ha cambiado… ¿Acaso soy un idiota?" – Entonces Coby se paró y miro al Marine – Yo quiero – Dijo Coby algo dudoso, - Yo quiero unirme a la Marina – Dijo con confianza en su voz – Hare lo que sea con tal de volverme un Marine – Dijo Coby agachando su cabeza.

– Comandante – Llamó un marine de cabello rubio – Estoy en contra de eso, aun no confió en ese niño, puede que sea un espía de los piratas, 1ro tenemos que investigar-te a fondo – Dijo el marine, entonces Coby alzó su mirada y dijo.

– Yo seriamente quiero volverme un Marine – Dijo con una gran determinación y seriedad rara en él.

El comandante miro los ojos del niño y noto que era verdad, sus ojos indicaban que buscaba la justicia y lo justo, entonces caminó hasta Coby.

– Hemos perdido muchos Marinos en peleas con Piratas – Dijo para pasar a la espalda de Coby – La vida de un marine no es fácil – Dijo el marino y los ojos de Coby se abrieron.

– Eso significa que – Dijo Coby con una sonrisa.

– Permiso para entrar a la marina, concedido – Dijo el comandante, lo que hizo muy feliz a Coby.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*CON NATSU, LUFFY & ZORO*-*-*-*-***_

Los 3 piratas caminaban hacía el diminuto barco, esperando poder robarle uno mejor a otro grupo, de manera que vayan creciendo poco a poco, pero en un barco, un olor que llamo la atención de Natsu, con su aguda vista visualizo a una joven de cabello naranja, la misma persona con la que había intercambiado miradas en el escape de Alvida, aun recordaba esos hermosos ojos chocolates.

La joven se alejaba con un débil olor diferente.

– Fue buena idea el provocar su enojo, solo espero que no se den cuenta – Dijo Zoro.

– Coby sabrá que hacer después – Dijo Natsu y Luffy a la vez.

– Pero ahora somos odiados por todos, algo que sin duda es la prueba de ser piratas – Dijo Zoro.

– Creo que tienes razón, Shishishishi – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

– Luffy-san, Natsu-san – Llamó la voz de Coby a su espalda, entonces este se puso en pose de firmes – Gracias por todo – Grito Coby a sus amigos – Este Marine nunca los olvidara – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Entraron al barco, Natsu se tomó la medicina dada por las amables personas y se fueron con el movimiento del mar.

– Nos volveremos a ver, Coby – Dijeron Luffy y Natsu al ex miedoso niño.

– Natsu-san, Luffy-san – Dijo Coby.

– Adiós Onii-chan tachi – Dijo la niña esperando volver a ver a sus amigos y más a su salvador Zoro.

– Chicos saluden – Dijo la voz del comandante de la marina de ese lugar.

Coby se sorprendió al ver eso, entonces noto como Natsu y Luffy se despedían con su mano.

– Sí que tienes grandes amigos ahí – Dijo el comandante y Coby lo miro con sorpresa, para luego sonreír.

– Hai – Dijo mirando la sombra del barco.

– Lo que hicimos va en contra de las reglas navales de la marina, como consecuencia, nuestro castigo será, no comer durante 3 días – Dijo el comandante a sus subordinados.

– "Nos volveremos a ver Luffy-san, Natsu-san, en este vasto océano lleno de aventuras, un día, volveremos a vernos" – Pensó Coby.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*CON LOS PIRATAS*-*-*-*-***_

– Bien, comenzamos con esta aventura de piratas – Dijo Luffy mientras que en su espalda se encontraban Zoro y Natsu – Yo seré… el próximo rey de los piratas – Declaró.

– Tú hablas todo el tiempo en ser el rey de los piratas, acaso hay un motivo para eso – Pregunto Zoro a Luffy.

– No en realidad – Dijo llamando la atención de sus 2 Nakamas – Es solo una promesa.

– ¿Una promesa? – Pregunto Natsu a Luffy.

– Sí, una promesa a esa persona – Dijo mirando su sombrero de paja – Le prometí que haría una tripulación con buenos Nakamas y encontraría el tesoro más grande del mundo y me convertiría en el próximo rey de los piratas, este sombrero de paja lo sabe mejor que nadie – Dijo para ponérsela.

– Pero debo de admitir que esta cosa es sorprendente – Dijo Natsu mirando las píldoras contra el mareo – No me he mareado y no tengo ninguna señal de marearme, que gran producto – Dijo con una sonrisa – Pero me dormiré, avísenme cuando hayamos llegado a tierra o algo pase.

Entonces Natsu se durmió y espero.

* * *

En alguna parte del mar, en un barco con una bandera negra y una calavera con una nariz roja, estaban 3 sujetos vestidos como si fueran parte de un circo, donde estaban revisando un tesoro que habrían robado muy posiblemente.

– Con todo esto, el capitán Buggy no se molestara con nosotros – Dijo uno de los presentes, el cual llevaba un casco negro con la misma calavera.

– Oye miren eso – Dijo uno con el pelo rapado.

– Qué pasa con ese barco – Dijo otro con el cabello naranja.

Entonces el barco se acercó, entonces notaron a una joven de cabello naranja, la cual descansaba en el barandal del barco.

– Oh, pero si es una mujer – Dijo el del casco.

– Hay algún problema jovencita – Pregunto el de cabello naranja en un permanente.

– Oh, acaso estoy soñando, encontrar compañía en este basto océano – Dijo la joven peli naranja – No sé quiénes son, pero agua, me pueden dar un vaso de agua – Dijo la joven – Les pagaré todo lo que desean – Dijo señalando un cofre del tesoro.

– Te ayudaremos, pero 1ro debemos revisar el tesoro – Dijeron los 3.

Entonces los 3 fueron al bote y se dirigieron al cofre, entonces cuando lo abrieron, salió un panda con la lengua fuera, lo que sorprendió por no decir asusto a los piratas, entonces la risa de la chica que los engaño los hizo voltear.

– Adelante pueden quedarse con todo, incluso barco – Dijo retirándose por el agua.

– Nuestro bote… nos engañaste – Dijo el de casco oscuro, entonces la chica miro a otro lado y dijo.

– Veo unas nubes negras acercándose desde el sur y con esta baja presión, crearán una tormenta, se le recomiendo a las personas con pequeñas embarcaciones alejarse – Y de la nada, las nubes crearon la tormenta que la joven había adivinado y esta terminó hundiendo el barco – Bingo, muchas gracias por el bote y el tesoro – Dijo ella con una sonrisa

– Detente, no creas que dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya – Dijo uno de los 3.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*CON LUFFY, NATSU Y ZORO*-*-*-*-***_

– Tengo hambre – Dijo Luffy quien estaba acostado sobre una de las esquinas del barco.

– Cuando se supone que llegaremos a tierra – Pregunto Zoro.

– Quien sabe, solo dejamos que las olas y el viento nos lleve – Dijo Luffy.

– No te parece raro que desee ser el próximo rey de los piratas y no tenga el sentido de orientación – Pregunto Zoro a Natsu el cual asintió.

– No es extraño, así lo he hecho siempre – Dijo Luffy a Zoro.

– Y no fue ese el motivo por el cual fuiste tragado por un remolino – Dijo Natsu a Luffy – Y tú no sabes nada, Zoro, digo, has cazado muchos piratas – Pregunto Natsu.

– No, solo salí al mar en búsqueda de alguien y no supe como regresar a mi pueblo natal y por eso, para sobrevivir estuve cazando piratas – Dijo Zoro.

– Entonces te perdiste – Dijo Luffy.

– No lo digas así – Dijo Zoro a Luffy moviendo el barco, entonces al moverlo, el sombrero de Luffy se fue volando.

Los 3 piratas miraron eso y vieron para donde iba, con la intención de evitar que el sombrero se vaya, lo siguieron con la vista, antes de que cayera al mar, Natsu la detuvo y se la dio a Luffy,

– Eso estuvo cerca – Dijo Natsu – Pero ya me dio hambre – Dijo Natsu sentándose.

– A mí también – Dijo Zoro, de la nada una sombra apareció – Un pájaro – Dijo mirando al animal volador, entonces Luffy la miro.

– Comamos a ese pájaro – Dijo Luffy y sus 2 nakamas lo vieron raro.

– Cómo – Preguntaron los 2.

– Shishishi – Dijo Luffy estirando sus brazos y tomando madera y dijo – **_[Gomu Gomu no Roketto]_** – Y salió disparado contra el ave.

– Oh ya veo – Dijo Zoro.

– Solo espero que el ave no capture su cabeza y se lo lleve – Dijo Natsu y de la nada…

– Ayúdenme – Gritó Luffy quien fue tomado por el pájaro.

– Pero qué hace ese idiota – Dijeron Natsu y Zoro remando para seguir al pájaro que se llevaba a su capitán.

De la nada, el bote se acercó a donde estaban los 3 payasos a quienes la peli naranja les había robado, entonces al ver el barco, el del gorro negro hablo.

– Espera detente, ayúdanos – Dijo el de casco negro.

– Náufragos – Dijo Zoro – Lo que nos faltaba, no pensamos detener el barco salten a él – Grito y los 3 se espantaron al ver lo cerca que estaban, pero lograron saltar – Oh así que lo lograron.

– Acaso nos quieren matar – Gritaron los 3 a los 2 presentes, entonces los 3 sacaron sus espadas.

– Nosotros somos los piratas bajo el capitán Buggy y ahora detendrás el barco, que pensamos adueñarnos-lo – Dijo entonces Natsu y Zoro miraron con mala cara a los 3 payasos.

* * *

– Lo siento y pensar que nos encontraríamos con el cazador de piratas Zoro y un amigo suyo – Dijo el de casco negro.

– Realmente lo sentimos – Dijeron los 3.

– Y por su culpa perdimos de vista a Luffy – Dijo Zoro - Bueno por ahora sigan remando.

– Hai – Dijeron los 3.

– Sobre Luffy no hay problema, siempre y cuando este en tierra no debería tener algún problema – Dijo Natsu.

– Pero que se supone que hagamos – Dijo el de cabello afro a sus 2 compañeros.

– Es cierto, no podemos decirle al Capitán Buggy que una mocosa nos robó no solo el bote, sino el tesoro también – Dijo el de cabeza rapada.

– Y a todo esto – Hablo Natsu a los piratas que voltearon a verlo – Quien es Buggy – Pregunto.

– No ha escuchado hablar de Buggy el payaso – Pregunto el de sombrero negro.

– Nunca había escuchado hablar de él – Dijo Zoro.

– Es el capitán de nuestra banda de piratas, él se comió una **fruta del diablo** y se volvió poderoso, es único en su especie – Dijo el de casco negro.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN OTRA PARTE DEL MUNDO*-*-*-*-***_

En un pueblo destruido, perseguido por 3 personas igualmente con apariencia de circo, se encontraba la ladrona de hermosos ojos con el cual Natsu había visto, la cual corría con algo entre sus manos.

– Lo tengo, por fin lo obtuve – Dijo ella corriendo.

– Espera ahí, devuélvenos el mapa que acabamos de robar – Dijo uno de los perseguidores.

– Ese es el mapa del **[Grand Line]** , si no lo recuperamos el señor Buggy nos matara – Dijo otro.

– No quiero morir por una de las bombas del capitán Buggy – Dijo el último.

De la nada, una explosión sonó en el cielo, entonces la persecución término cuando el objeto cayó al suelo, dejando una nube de humo entre los payasos y la joven de cabello color naranja, entonces cuando el humo desapareció, estaba Luffy en ese lugar.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto acabó el capítulo, que les pareció, es algo largo y lo sé, pero espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Puede que una persona se pregunte "¿Por qué hiciste un fic de Fairy con One Piece?", y eso es sencillo, pero antes les preguntare, ¿Nunca han tenido en su cabeza una escena de algo que no pueden sacar de su mente?, pues a mí me paso eso y es que un día en la escuela, se me vino a la mente una escena de One Piece pero con Natsu como protagonista y NO PUEDO SACARMELA DE LA CABEZA.**_

 _ **Entonces decidí hacer el fic y hacer esa escena, lo único malo es que esa escena es hasta el arco de la guerra de Marineford o después más bien, durante el salto de los 2 años, lo que es una larga espera, pero realmente quiero hacer esa escena que está pegada a mi cerebro.**_

 _ **La pareja de Natsu será un Harem, del cual está compuesto de las típicas chicas del crossover entre estos 2 animes, los cuales son:**_ Nami, Nico Robin, Boa Hancock, _**según creo yo, ya que casi no he leído un fin con estos 2 animes, así que no sabría cual o cuales son los más comunes, así que no sabría decir si son los más comunes o no, pero la última que he decidido poner es…**_ Jewelry Bonney, _**No sé si sea común o no, pero espero que les agrade el Harem**_.

 _ **No serán los únicos, ustedes los lectores pueden decir personajes que quieren que entren, con comentarios y me pensare sobre las parejas y diré quiénes pueden entrar.**_

 _ **Ya tengo una pareja para Luffy, pero es una sorpresa.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, es que en las sagas deberé de poner un Oc o más, ya que en la historia, las batallas son muy justas y con Natsu como nuevo Nakama, hay un desequilibrio, por ende, hay 2 opciones, las cuales son, crear Oc para que se unan a la batalla o sacar a un Mugiwara y dudo que esa opción sea tomada.**_

 _ **Es algo que he pensado, si piensan que es mejor la opción 2 díganlo, al final, únicamente hago el fic con 2 intenciones, las cuales son mi diversión y la de los lectores, así que la mayor parte se decidida por ustedes.**_

 _ **Me imagino que más de uno noto ciertas cosas en Natsu, no diré nada, espero que alguno las haya captado y pueda decir que son esas cosas, como un tipo de reto o juego.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el fic y una cosa más, y es que, este será una de las series que más tardare en publicar, pues yo tomo d capítulos para un capítulo del fic, por ende, será uno de los que más tarde en actualizar, espero que lo entiendan que no será rápida, tratare de sacarlo lo más rápido posible, pero no prometo nada.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir…**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego…**_

 _ **Dejen un Review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Review:**_

 **Tremormkx:**

 _Algo parecido a eso, me sorprendiste al ver que notaste los grandes puntos de la historia, sobre lo de los personajes y los Oc's está al final del capítulo._

 **Dragon Saku:**

 _Pues no esperes más que ya llego y me alegra saber que te gusto el fic._

 **Dan 112 JD:**

 _Pues ya no esperes más._

 **Miguel Puente de Jesús:**

 _Me alegra saber que te gustaron los personajes del harem y el fic, estuve bastante nervioso cuando lo publique, pues no sabía cómo lo hice._

 **Demon 888:**

 _Mitad y mitad, efectivamente es más maduro, pero seguirá teniendo ese lado Natsu que todos amamos._

 **Zafir09:**

 _Son muy buenas preguntas o observaciones, efectivamente la mayoria esta en verdad, pero explicaré todo más adelante, sobre lo que pasará con los Oc o los Mugiwaras lo digo al final del capítulo y sobre Wendy, es posible, pero no diré nada para no Spoilear._

 **Lux 01:**

 _Efectivamente, tus observaciones sin medianamente correctas, pero no diré mucho más, pues la mayor parte lo explicaré más adelante, sobre las chicas, quien es Viña, y sobre Kaya, no lo veo posible, pues es la pareja de Ussop, y la verdad, me gusta esa linda pareja, no creo poder meterla al Harem, aunque puedo cambiar de opinión, pero no creo que eso pase, pero pensare lo de Nojiko._

 **Baraka 108:**

 _Me alegra saber que te gusto el fic y sobre Wendy... lo pensare._

 **Tree of Sakura:**

 _Pues sera un poco tardado, posiblemente como para el arco de Arlong o la de Loguetown, sobre las personajes, Vivi lo pensare, ya que suena interesante, pero sobre Shirahoshi tendré que idear como meterla, no me moleste, meterla, creo que sería divertido y muy tierno, pero debo pensar en como introducirla al Harem._

 **Atlas:**

 _Claro que la tendrán, pero eso únicamente se vera o leerá en este caso, tras un evento muy importante, y me alegra saber que te gustaron las chicas para el Harem._

 **HG:**

 _No te preocupes, mientras haya sentido en la crítica todo esta bien, ya que me ayuda a mejorar como escritor, tomare en cuenta las criticas para mejorar, aunque puede que falle en una que otra, pero mientras puedan disfrutar del fic, eso me da ánimos para continuar con el fic, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy._

 **Kitsune Blue** **:**

 _Pensare lo del cross, ya que no me he visto el anime de Valkyrie Crusade, así que déjame lo veo y lo pienso, sobre las chicas, creo que únicamente Shyarly, es con quien voy a tener que pensar como hacer que se una, pero pensare en las propuestas._

 ** _Sin más que decir, que disfruten del capítulo de hoy._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2.- Payaso, Peleas, Rescate y… ¿Nakama?_**

En medio de las personas que habían perseguido a la joven peli naranja, del cielo, una persona callo, el cual era un joven de 17 años de cabello negro arreglado, quien poseía una tez clara y unos ojos negros, una herida bajo su ojo derecho que usaba un chaleco rojo y unos pantalones cortos azules con unas sandalias, ese joven era Monky D. Luffy.

– Vaya eso fue interesante – Dijo Luffy parándose y estirando su cuerpo – No me esperaba que una bala golpeara al ave – Dijo para que de la nada.

– Jefe ha venido a salvarme – Dijo la joven de cabello naranja al joven de sombrero de paja – Entonces te dejo el resto – Entonces salió corriendo a unas esquinas del lugar, lo que confundió a Luffy y los 3 perseguidores.

– Y ella quien era – Se preguntó a su mismo Luffy.

– Oh, la chica está escapando – Dijo uno de los 3 perseguidores.

– No hay problema, aquí se encuentra su jefe – Dijo otro apuntando un arma a Luffy, quien únicamente miraba el lugar donde la chica escapaba.

– Ya sabía que estaba protegiendo a su tripulación – Dijo el último de los 3 piratas, entonces Luffy se volteó a ver a los 3 piratas.

– No hay algo que pueda comer – Pregunto Luffy a los piratas con total despreocupación.

– No juegues con nosotros – Dijo uno para tratar de golpearlo, pero Luffy esquivo el ataque, pero su sombrero de paja, salió volando.

Luffy al ver eso, de un solo golpe, noqueo al más robusto de los 3 – No se atrevan a tocar mi tesoro – Dijo poniéndose su sombrero, entonces los otros 2 fueron contra Luffy, pero él estiro sus brazos y dijo **[Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru]** y noqueo a los otros 2 piratas,

En el techo de una casa, la joven peli naranja miro con asombro al ver cómo los 3 piratas fueron derrotados por el joven de chaleco rojo, entonces dijo.

– Eres fuerte – Luffy pasó su mirada a la joven en el techo quien salto – Derrotaste a 3 piratas con tus manos desnudas – Dijo con impresión.

– Oh tu eres… – Dijo Luffy pero miro a la joven y pregunto – ¿Quién eres tú? – Ante esa pregunta, la joven respondió.

– Soy la experta en robarle a los piratas, mi nombre es Nami – Dijo la joven quien se presentó – No quieres unirte a mí – Pregunto Nami al joven que la salvó de 3 piratas.

– No, no tengo ningún interés en unirme a ti – Dijo Luffy a la joven de naranja cabellera.

Luffy entonces se empezó a mover, Nami entonces le pidió se detuviera y poder hablar con él de manera de formar un equipo, pero Luffy ignoraba totalmente a la nueva joven, entonces se detuvo cuando su estómago sonó – Oh ya recuerdo – Dijo Luffy deteniéndose y haciendo que Nami lo alcanzara – Tengo hambre – Dijo para caer de trasero al suelo.

– Y qué te parece si te invito algo de comer – Pregunto Nami y Luffy rápidamente agradeció el gesto gustosamente.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN OTRA PARTE DEL PUEBLO*-*-*-*-*_**

En una carpa de circo con muchas personas vestidas de payasos, sentado en la oscuridad, estaba una persona adulta, de unos 20 y algo, delante de él, un robusto hombre quien tenía una apariencia de hipopótamo, pero entonces el hombre en la carpa pregunto.

– Ya han encontrado al ladrón que robó el mapa – Pregunto con una voz seria el payaso mayor.

– No, seguimos buscándola en estos momentos, capitán Buggy – Dijo el otro hombre.

– Y además cómo fue que obtuvo el mapa cuando lo cerramos en nuestra bodega – Pregunto Buggy a su tripulante.

– Bueno lo que pasa es que la llave… estaba ahí – Dijo el pirata y su capitán le preguntó qué había dicho y entonces lo repitió – Que la llave se encontraba… ahí – Repitió y de la nada, su cuerpo fue alzado.

– Qué has dicho de mi nariz – Pregunto el pirata saliendo de la carpa, mostrando a un adulto con la cara pintada de un payaso con una camisa de rayas blanca con naranja y unos pantalones azules – Acaso es rara, grande y roja – Pregunto bastante enojado.

– Usted no me está entendiendo – Dijo el hombre hipopótamo.

– Sabes quién soy yo – Pregunto el payaso a su tripulante – Soy el capitán Buggy y a cualquiera que me desafié morirá – Dijo y el hombre hipopótamo se disculpaba y pedía piedad – Ahora vayan y tráiganme el mapa o los masacro – Tras esa orden, los piratas asintieron y fueron tras Nami.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON NAMI Y LUFFY*-*-*-*-*_**

En una casa abandonada Luffy estaba con Nami quien le había preparado una rica comida.

– Esto está delicioso, acaso vives aquí tú sola – Pregunto Luffy tras comer otro sándwich que le había dado Nami.

– Yo no… vivo aquí – Dijo Nami – Las personas le temían tanto a Buggy que escaparon del pueblo – Reveló Nami.

– Oh, entonces lo robaste – Dijo Luffy refiriéndose a la comida.

– No digas tonterías, yo soy la especialista en robarles a los piratas, no me compares con un ladrón común y corriente – Dijo Nami a Luffy algo indignada.

– Pero siegue siendo un ladrón ¿no? – Pregunto o más bien dijo Luffy a Nami,

– Yo deseo obtener 100 millones de Beri – Dijo Nami muy determinada, en su voz y en sus ojos.

– Y qué piensas hacer con todo ese dinero – Pregunto Luffy a la Nami.

– Es un secreto – Dijo Nami y Luffy empezó a comer – Además, con el mapa del **_[Grand Line]_** , 100 millones de Beri no es un sueño – Dijo Nami guardando el mapa dentro de su blusa.

– ¿Mapa? – Dijo Luffy para mirar a Nami – Eres una navegante – Pregunto Luffy a Nami.

– No hay navegante que se compare conmigo – Dijo Nami 100% orgullosa de su habilidad para navegar.

– Oh, eso es perfecto, ¿Por qué no te haces nakama nuestra y te vuelves nuestra navegante? – Pregunto Luffy a Nami con la esperanza de tener quien los guíe en el mar.

– ¿En serio? – Pregunto Nami ilusionada, con compañeros como ellos, el robarle a piratas sería más fácil.

– Sí, una navegante pirata – Y ahí su ilusión término.

– No – Dijo secamente, lo que llamó la atención de Luffy – Así que eras un pirata – Dijo Nami a Luffy.

– Sí, se lo prometí al hombre que me dio este sombrero, que me volvería un gran pirata con grandes Nakamas – Dijo mirando su sombrero nostálgicamente con una sonrisa, entonces Nami golpe la mesa y dijo fuerte y claramente.

– Lo que más odio en este mundo son los piratas y lo que más me gusta son las mandarinas y el dinero – Luffy entonces miro a Nami,

– Vamos sé nuestra navegante – Volvió a pedir Luffy a Nami.

– Dije que no – Dijo Nami para ver la ventana mientras Luffy se sentó a comer un poco más, entonces noto que la seguían buscando – "Esos tipos… será mejor que se me ocurra algo" – Pensó la joven entonces miro a Luffy y sonrió – Sí escuchas mis condición, me lo pensare mejor – Dijo Nami con una mentira.

– En serio, haré cualquier cosa – Dijo Luffy entusiasmado.

– Necesito que vengas conmigo a donde el pirata Buggy… pero – Dijo atando el cuerpo y las manos de Luffy.

– ¿Por qué me has atado? – Pregunto Luffy a Nami.

– Solo es una cuerda, acaso hay algún problema – Pregunto angelicalmente la joven navegante y ladrona de piratas.

– No – Dijo Luffy – Además sería bueno ir a ver algunos piratas – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa – Andando – Dijo para empezar a caminar.

– Hey espera un poco – Dijo Nami siendo arrastrada por Luffy.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON BUGGY*-*-*-*-*_**

– ¿Qué la ladrona ha escapado? – Pregunto en un fuerte grito Buggy a los 3 payasos a quien había mandado a capturar a Nami, los 3 se disculparon, pero eso no calmó a Buggy – Como puedo escapar de los 3, les espera la muerte – Gritó con un gran enojo aterrando a los 3 piratas.

– Buggy sencho – Dijo un nuevo payaso de amarillo a su capitán.

– Qué ocurre – Pregunto el capitán a su subordinado.

– La ladrona ha regresado voluntariamente – Dijo el payaso amarillo a Buggy.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – Pregunto Buggy con sorpresa en su voz.

Entonces pasando tranquilamente entre los piratas, estaban Nami quien llevaba jalando por una cuerda a Luffy, entonces llegaron delante de Buggy, entonces empujó a Luffy de cara al suelo, sacando la lengua disimuladamente, se acercó un poco más al pirata payaso.

– Ha capturado al ladrón, capitán Buggy el payaso, le he traído el mapa – Dijo Nami al pirata.

– Gracias por devolverme el mapa… pero, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – Pregunto Buggy a la joven ladrona, mientras tomaba el mapa de las manos de Nami.

– Tuve una pelea con mi jefe, ya me harte de él, por favor Buggy sencho, déjeme unirme a su tripulación – Pidió Nami al payaso delante de ella, el cual frunció el ceño.

– Oh no, el capitán Buggy realmente está molesto – Dijo uno de los tripulantes.

– Esta por aparecer, el poder de la **Akuma no Mi** – Dijo otro, pero de la nada, Buggy empezó a reírse.

– ¿Te hartaste de él?, vaya pero que mujer, me agradas, puedes ser parte de mi tripulación – Dijo Buggy quien no paraba de reír.

– "Vaya mi plan fue todo un éxito" – Pensó Nami con una grata sonrisa – "Como pensé, los piratas son los más fáciles de manipular".

De la nada, en medio de donde estaban todos, estaba una gran jaula de barrotes de hierro y cemento como techo y piso, entonces Luffy pregunto.

– ¿Por qué estoy en una jaula? – Entonces Buggy empezó a reírse.

– Hoy estoy de un buen humor, señorita cuál es tu nombre – Pregunto Buggy a la ladrona y nueva "Nakama" de su tripulación.

– Nami – Respondió ella.

– Grandioso, hagamos una fiesta de bienvenida en honor a nuestra nueva nakama – Dijo Buggy a su tripulación – Diviértanse cabrones.

Entonces todo el mundo empezó a comer y beber, otros hacían cosas de payasos.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL PUERTO*-*-*-*-*_**

Gracias a que los piratas habían remado, Natsu y Zoro habían llegado al lugar donde se encontraba Luffy y muchos aromas más, pero de la nada…

 _ **[BOOM].**_

Una enorme explosión apareció, lo que sorprendió a Zoro y Natsu, los cuales vieron como destrozó una línea de destrucción entera por toda la ciudad, lo que hizo alzar la ceja a Natsu, aunque no era nada que lo impresionara, su rugido era al menos 20 veces más fuerte que esa bomba.

– Qué fue eso – Pregunto Zoro al mirar la destrucción de la ciudad.

– Esa fue la bomba Buggy de Buggy-sama – Dijo uno de los 3.

– ¿Bomba Buggy? – Dijo Zoro,

– Suena divertido – Dijo Natsu – Cerca de donde se disparó está Luffy, Ikuzo Zoro – Dijo Natsu y el cazador asintió.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON BUGGY*-*-*-*-*_**

Nami miraba con asombro y miedo el poder de la bomba especial de Buggy, no se esperaba algo como eso.

– Que tal, con el poder de mi bomba especial y el poder de la **Akuma no Mi** podre conquistar el Grand Line, o tú qué crees ¿Nami? – Pregunto Buggy a su nueva tripulante.

– Sí – Dijo ella nerviosa,

– Ah – Dijo Luffy, cosa que llamó la atención de todo el mundo – El que se conquistara el **_[Grand Line]_** seré yo – Buggy de la nada puso una mirada muy furiosa al escuchar al joven del sombrero de paja – Yo seré el próximo rey de los piratas.

– Acaso es un idiota – Dijo débilmente Nami al ver las idioteces que decía Luffy, quien provocaba la ira de Buggy, pero este estaba riendo débilmente.

– Ahora entiendo porque te enojaste – Dijo Buggy a Nami.

– Sí, él piensa que todo es muy fácil – Dijo Nami algo nerviosa de lo que pudiera pasar – No puedo tolerar eso, fue lo que pensé – Dijo Nami al pirata quien había destruido parte del pueblo.

– Lo entiendo – Dijo Buggy – Por ello te regalaré una bomba Buggy y podrás mandar a volar o a un mejor lugar o como quieras decir, a tu jefe – Nami miro incrédula al payaso – Esto también es una prueba de lealtad hacia mí – Dijo Buggy a Nami – Preparen la bomba – Dijo Buggy.

Entonces trajeron el cañón delante de la jaula de Luffy con una bomba especial dentro.

– Por mi está bien, estamos de fiesta, hay que divertirnos… – Dijo Nami pero Buggy puso su mirada en Nami y con una fuerte voz dijo.

– Hazlo – Dijo para darle una caja de cerillos – Es tu fiesta de bienvenida – Dijo Buggy a Nami, entonces todo el mundo empezó a alentar a Nami para que disparara la bola Buggy.

– "Si no disparo me mataran, pero si disparo, no sería diferente de un pirata" – Pensaba Nami mirando los cerillos.

La gente aumentaba sus voces para alentar a Nami para que disparara, pero ella no sabía qué hacer, sus manos temblaban, mientras que Luffy estaba muy tranquilo.

– Que pasa – Dijo Luffy y Nami lo miro – Tus manos están temblando - Dijo Luffy a la ladrona de piratas - Crees que es muy fácil engañar a un pirata, por eso es que esto acabó así.

– A qué te refieres, ¿crees que matar a una persona es fácil?, ¿Es una elección pirata? – Pregunto Nami algo enojada.

– No – Dijo Luffy a Nami – Es una elección de si arriesgar tu vida o no – Dijo con una sonrisa a Nami.

– Que esperas señorita, no nos hagas esperar – Dijo un bufón con un sombrero negro, quien tomó la caja de cerillos y prendió uno, entonces estaba por prender la mecha.

De la nada, el pirata fue noqueado por un golpe, un golpe dado por el Boston que había sacado Nami, lo que llamo la atención de todo el mundo.

– Pero qué estás haciendo Nami – Pregunto Buggy a la joven.

– Ah, lo siento – Se disculpó Nami con Buggy.

– Porque te estás disculpando – Pregunto Buggy.

– ¿Qué, acaso ahora intentas salvarme? – Pregunto Luffy a la navegante.

– No es eso, únicamente no quería ser del calibre de estos piratas, eso es todo – Dijo Nami a Luffy, quien miro a Nami – Jamás seré como el pirata que le arrebató la vida de la persona más importante de mi vida – Dijo Nami fuerte y claro.

– Entonces cuál es el problema de ser Nakama de Luffy, digo, no es un pirata "común y corriente" y dudo que haga algo como eso – Dijo una voz ajena a la de todos los presentes.

– Un idiota no puede hacer cosas que aun persona normal haría, solo haría lo que un idiota haría después de todo – Dijo otra voz ajena a la de los presentes – Y pensar que terminarías de esta forma Luffy – Dijo la misma voz.

Entonces todo el mundo miro el lugar donde estaban hace poco comiendo y bebiendo, donde había un joven de cabello verde corto en puntas de una tez morena clara y unos ojos negros que con un joven de cabello salmón y de unos ojos ónix, ambos comiendo y bebiendo la comida y cerveza de los piratas.

– Natsu, Zoro – Dijo Luffy al ver a sus nakamas – Porque están comiendo tranquilamente… yo también tengo hambre – Se quejó Luffy con sus Nakamas.

– Eso te pasa por dejar que un pájaro te atrape y dejar que te metieran en una jaula, por dios, eres más problemático de lo que pareces – Dijo Natsu a su compañero – Como sea, ya que hemos comido, nuestra energía ha regresado – Dijo Natsu parándose con una sonrisa.

– Es hora de cazar a unos payasos – Dijo Zoro sacando sus 3 espadas, aunque los piratas estaban aterrados de la persona de 3 espadas.

– Zo… Zoro, ese Zoro – Dijo uno.

– El cazador de piratas Zoro – Dijo otro.

– "Ellos eran sus otros Nakamas, Zoro el cazador de piratas" – Pensó con sorpresa al ver al peli verde, pero pasó su mirada al peli rosa, se sonrojo un poco – "Pero ese lindo joven será tan fuerte como Zoro" – Sé pregunto Nami, antes de darse cuenta de algo – "Espera lindo" – Se dijo y maldijo por sus hormonas, pero no dejaría que pasar otra vez.

– Eh – Dijo Luffy y los 3 voltearon a verlo – La mecha está encendida – Grito Luffy y los 3 voltearon a ver el cañón.

– Viviste una buena vida Luffy – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa burlona – No te preocupes, contaremos tu corta historia al mundo entero – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– Hagan algo y detengan el cañón – Dijo Luffy a sus Nakamas.

– Sí el capitán lo ordena – Dijo Natsu quien empezó a moverse, pero fue rodeado por múltiples piratas, pero antes de poder acercar sus espadas a Natsu, estas se derritieron y con un golpe cada uno, salieron volando – Aburrido – Dijo para pasar a Nami – Tienes unos bellos ojos, para ser una mala persona – Dijo con una sonrisa, pero sacando un fuerte sonrojo en Nami, la cual volteo a verlo, mirando como llego a la mecha y con sus dedos, apagó la mecha.

– Mira que eres problemático, como sea, saquemoslo de aquí y vayámonos – Dijo Zoro a Natsu.

– Concuerdo – Dijo Natsu para caminar a la jaula de Luffy y tocar los barrotes.

– Espera – Dijo Buggy y tanto Natsu y Zoro voltearon a ver al payaso – Tu eres Zoro, el cazador de piratas verdad, acaso viniste por mi cabeza – Pregunto Buggy a Zoro.

– No me interesa no hace más de 2 horas que se de ti, así que es imposible que venga por una cabeza cuya recompensa desconozco – Dijo Zoro al pirata.

– Pero tú a mí sí me interesas – Dijo Buggy sacando 2 navajas – Si te mato, me haré muy famoso – Dijo Buggy.

– No lo hagas, solo morirás – Dijo Zoro al pirata payaso quien solo se rio – Como desees – Dijo Zoro.

Entonces Zoro se puso uno en la boca y las otras 2 en su mano, entrando en su posición del Santoryu, entonces los 2 corrieron y saltaron, pero Zoro se movió y corto al payaso, dejándolo sin un brazo y una pierna, lo que sorprendió a todos, pero todo el mundo reía, lo que era raro para todo el mundo, cosa que llamó la atención de Nami y Natsu.

– Su capitán fue cortado y ellos están riendo – Dijo incrédula Nami al ver lo que pasaba, de la nada, Natsu abrió los ojos.

– Zoro, tu espalda – Dijo Natsu, pero era tarde, una daga había atravesado a Zoro – Bastardo – Dijo Natsu quien calentó su mano, al punto de derretir todos los barrotes y el techo, por lo que Luffy saltó al sentir el calor.

– **[Bara Bara no Mi]** – Dijo Buggy con una sonrisa – Ese es el nombre de la **Akuma no Mi** que comí – Dijo Buggy, pero de la nada noto como Luffy estaba afuera – Como escapaste – Grito Luffy.

– Natsu es fuerte – Dijo Luffy señalando al peli salmón.

– "En serio, un payaso que separa su cuerpo… que sigue, un loco con una capa de púas, o un mayordomo gato que se una con una persona que haga Hipnotismo, oh ya sé, unos hombres pez… en serio, no creo que algo como eso sea verdad" – Pensó Natsu con una suspiro al ver que una de sus profecías se cumplió – Puedes ser una persona pieza o un rompecabezas viviente, pero si tocas a mi amigo… te mostraré el infiernos payaso de 4ta – Dijo Natsu a Buggy quien se cabreo al escuchar esas palabras.

– Acaso no temes al poder de la **Akuma no Mi** o acaso… eres otro usuario – Pregunto Buggy al peli salmón.

– Ya lo he dicho antes, pero lo repetiré… No negaré que soy un demonios, pero no peleo con frutas – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa arrogante.

– Bastardo – Dijo Buggy a Natsu.

– **Akuma no mi?** es real… pensé que era solo un simplemente un mito – Dijo Nami con asombro.

– Esa malvada fruta o lo que sea, es tan real como la paliza que le daré a ese payaso de **_GIGANTE Y ROJIZA NARIZ_** – Dijo Natsu con burla y eso provocó el miedo de los piratas y aún más de la de Nami, quien volteo a verlo, pero se sonrojo al mirar la seria mirada de Natsu con su sonrisa, se veía… muy confiado y sin miedo.

– Quien dieces tiene una enorme nariz roja – Pregunto Buggy quien lanzó su mano con un cuchillo, pero antes de atravesar a Natsu, este tomo su mano.

– No crees que te estás confiando – Dijo Natsu entonces miro a Zoro y a Luffy, quienes se miraron y luego regresaron la mirada y entonces se volvieron a ver y asintieron – Veamos qué tan fuerte es – Dijo Natsu confundiendo a todos.

Entonces Natsu corrió con la mano de Buggy contra el pirata, el cual se preparó, pero entonces Natsu desapareció de la vista de todos, solo hasta que un golpe del cielo mandó a la tierra a Buggy, para tomar sus piernas y lanzarlo contra su tripulación.

Buggy se paró y estaba listo estaba por ir con toda su tripulación por Natsu, hasta que noto que en la espalda de Natsu, el cañón estaba mirando a ellos y a Natsu, lo que asustó a los piratas y a Nami quien estaba alado de Luffy.

– Esperen, su Nakama está delante, no lanzarán la bomba – Dijo Buggy algo nervioso.

Eso era algo que calmaba un poco a los piratas, no a todos, pero si a la mayoría, incluso Nami no pensaba que Luffy y Zoro dispararon la bomba, entonces Natsu alzo su mano y dio un pulgar arriba y Luffy prendió la bomba, la cual fue disparada aterrando a todo el mundo.

* * *

Luffy, Zoro y Nami estaban en el suelo, frente a un anciano perro, el cual cuidaba de una tiendo, pero Nami miraba con algo de duda a Luffy y Zoro, aunque el último algo herido y cansado.

– En serio le dispararon a su nakama – Dijo Nami a Luffy y Zoro, pues no podía procesar que ambos le hubieran disparado la peli salmón quien alborotaba sus hormonas.

– Pero esa no fue nuestra idea – Dijo Luffy y Nami lo miro confundida – Los 3 lo debatimos y la idea lo dio uno… no es verdad, Natsu – Dijo Luffy y delante de ellos, cayó Natsu con una sonrisa.

– Debo admitirlo, no son nada fuertes y hasta aburrido, pero el fuego del cañón fue delicioso – Dijo Natsu sin ninguna herida más de las que ya portaba.

– Cómo es posible que estés bien después de recibir un disparo de una bala – Pregunto incrédula Nami al ver a Natsu.

– Ese es el motivo por el cual disparamos – Dijo Zoro llamando la atención de Nami – Natsu nos contó algo de sus… "únicas y extrañas" habilidades y entre ellas esta, que su cuerpo no puedo sufrir por el fuego, el fuego no lo quema, no lo daña, no lo lastima y no lo matara, por eso, el dispararle era una buena opción – Dijo Zoro y Nami miro con asombro a Natsu.

– El fuego es la última cosa que servirá en mí – Dijo Natsu a la peli naranja – Y ella quien es por cierto – Pregunto Natsu a su compañero de goma.

– Es verdad, yo estaba preguntándome lo mismo – Dijo Zoro a Luffy y Natsu.

– Ah, ella es nuestra navegante – Dijo Luffy a los 2 Nakamas de su tripulación.

– Ya veo – Dijo Natsu – Entonces te doy la bienvenida a la tripulación más rara del mundo, empezando por un capitán idiota, un ex cazador de piratas y tu galán servidor – Dijo con una sonrisa en cara.

– Yo no pienso ser un pirata, aún si alguien lindo como tú me lo dice – Dijo Nami y se sonrojo, pero Natsu sonrió con algo de malicia.

– Oh con qué lindo eh – Dijo para hacer sonrojar a Nami y maldijera sus hormonas en ese momento, pero Zoro obtuvo una gota, de la nada sintieron una rara mirada.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON BUGGY*-*-*-*-*_**

Detrás del escudo humano que Buggy creo con sus miembros, este estaba muy enojado, pues consideraba que los 4 piratas, novatos, se burlaban de él, pero de la nada un enorme león apareció, además de una persona ridículamente vestida, con un cabello incluso más raro que el de otros.

– Así que has llegado Mohji – Dijo Buggy al ver al hombre montado en el león.

– La cabeza de Roronoa Zoro, ¿Le importa si me la quedo? – Pregunto el hombre a su capitán.

– Adelante – Dijo Buggy con una sonrisa en cara.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON NATSU Y LOS DEMÁS*-*-*-*-*_**

– Entonces el perro se llama Shushu – Dijo Natsu quien estaba sentado en un local con Luffy a su derecha y Nami parado a su izquierda, a su vez, hablaba con la persona que había "tratado" a Zoro, el cual era un hombre de al menos unos 68 años de cabello canoso largo y ondulado, el cual tenía una tez clara y unos ojos negros, aunque usara unas gafas transparentes, que usaba una armadura de barril – Pero no es peligroso venir a este lugar – Pregunto Natsu.

– Yo soy el alcalde de este pueblo, pero y ustedes quienes son – Pregunto el alcalde a los misteriosos jóvenes, pues no era normal ver a un chico mal herido con 3 espadas, un raro joven infantil, una joven bastante hermosa y una rara persona con un curioso cabello color salmón mal herido, todos los días.

– Por cierto, como se encuentra Zoro – Preguntaron Luffy y Natsu al alcalde.

– Le dije que fuera a ver a un doctor, pero dijo que durmiendo se recuperará – Dijo el Alcalde a los 2 amigos del joven peli verde.

– Porque Shushu se queda ahí parado todo el tiempo – Pregunto Nami al alcalde, ya que Natsu estaba acariciándolo, pero no se movía de donde estaba.

– Está cuidando la tienda – Dijo el alcalde, entonces Nami y los demás voltearon a ver una tienda de comida para mascotas.

– Oh, una tienda de comida para mascotas – Dijo Nami al ver el letrero, algo confusa ya que no parecía que tuviera algo que proteger.

– Esa tienda le perteneció a un muy buen amigo mío – Dijo el alcalde a la pirata, entonces entró a la tienda y tomó un plato y lo lleno con comida, la cual se la dio a Shushu – Yo vengo a darle de comer en su lugar – Dijo el alcalde a los presentes, entonces voltearon a verlo.

– ¿En su lugar? – Pregunto Nami al alcalde.

– Si… el dueño de Shushu y mi amigo… murió hace 3 meses por una enfermedad – Dijo mientras cerraba la tienda una vez más.

– Entonces, él está esperando a su dueño – Pregunto Nami al alcalde.

– No lo creo – Dijo Natsu a Nami y tanto la navegante como el alcalde lo miraron – Se nota que es un perro inteligente, ya debe saber que su amo murió – Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro que comía su comida.

– Sí, es lo mismo que yo pienso – Dijo el alcalde a Natsu.

– ¿Entonces por qué lo hace? – Pregunto Nami a los dos.

– Es un tesoro – Dijo Natsu, Nami y el Alcalde lo miraron, entonces se quitó la bufanda – Es un tesoro muy valioso, son los recuerdos lo que protege, incluso si la tienda estuviera vacía, incluso si por dentro, todo está mal, siempre que afuera esté intacta, podrá recordar tanto a la persona que se lo dejo, como todo lo que sentía con esa persona – Dijo con una sonrisa al recordar a su padre – Puede ser de poco valor para alguien, pero para otros, es el tesoro más grande del mundo y es lo que eso significa la tienda para Shushu – Dijo Natsu a Nami con una sonrisa, lo que provocó un ligero sonrojo en la joven.

De la nada, un sonido, un rugido resonó por todo el lugar, el cual parecía ser de una enorme y salvaje bestia, lo que provocó una cara de molestia en Natsu, pues ese sonido le molestaba su recuerdo, entonces se paró y miro de donde venía el sonido como Luffy, entonces el Alcalde habló.

– Ese sonido… es él, es Mohji el domador de bestias – Dijo muy alterado.

– Espera, qué quieres decir con domador de bestias – Pregunto Nami, pero el alcalde únicamente escapó, acto que Nami copia enseguida y escapó siguiendo al Alcalde, dejando únicamente a Natsu y Luffy.

Entonces tras un rato, el león apareció con el payaso arriba de él, con un extraño peinado de oso, lo que lo volvía una rareza a Luffy, no tanto a Natsu, era más raro que los espíritus, pero algunos si vestían como lo que eran… digo, falta ver a Aries para darse cuenta de ello o a Escorpio, aunque en ellos se veían bien, caso contrario con ese hombre.

– Y tú quién eres – Preguntaron ambos jóvenes al raro hombre – Y porque vistes esa extraña ropa – Volvieron a preguntar.

– Oh, a lo mejor y pensó en algo como "Oh, con este peinado las chicas se volverán locas al verme y me querrán abrazar y más", pues lamento informar que no pasara y creo que si montas un león con esa mirada, menos – Dijo Natsu con burla al raro hombre sobre el león.

– En primera, soy el domador de bestias Mohji de la tripulación de Buggy y en segunda, este es mi cabello natural – Dijo Mohji cabreado con los 2 jóvenes.

– Eso te hace aún más raro – Dijeron Natsu y Luffy, cabreando más a Mohji.

– Bastardos, no se sentirán tan seguros en unos minutos, yo soy el gran domador de bestias Mohji y no hay bestia que no pueda domar, ahora verán lo grandioso que soy, cuando dome a ese perro – Dijo entonces dio su mano al perro – Dame la patita – Y entonces… fue mordido por Shushu y los 2 piratas estaban con una mirada vacía.

– Patético – Dijo Natsu con un suspiro y afirmado por Luffy en un asentimiento.

– Bastardos, ustedes morirán de todas formas, entonces díganme donde se encuentra Roronoa Zoro – Pregunto Mohji a los 2, entonces los 2 nakamas se miraron y asintieron.

– Estaba en mi bolsillo, pero se me escapó – Dijo burlonamente Natsu sacando su bolsa derecha, entonces Luffy empezó a reír.

– Ritchie mátalos – Ordenó el domador a su león, quien apenas recibió la orden, fue contra los 2 jóvenes, atacando y lanzando a Luffy contra un edificó, entonces cuando iba por Natsu, este se detuvo, pues su olfato había captado algo – Pasa algo – Pregunto Mohji a su mascota y miro al otro lado – Oh, una tienda de comida para mascotas… bien, ve y como todo lo que desees – Dijo el domador a su bestia.

Ante esas palabras, los ojos de Luffy y Natsu se abrieron, ambos miraron al león, el cual caminaba hacía la tienda, entonces Shushu se puso a proteger la tienda que una vez fue de él y de su dueño, el único tesoro que poseía el perro, entonces, Shushu como era de esperar, se puso delante del enorme león para proteger su tesoro.

Pero con un solo golpe de su pata, Shushu fue derribado, eso molesto a Natsu, quien al dar un paso, escucho el ladrido de Shushu, deteniéndose, entonces noto como el perro estaba delante de la tienda una vez más, pero en vez de continuar, se detuvo.

Entonces llegaron Luffy, Nami y el Alcalde y miraron como el León atacaba al pobre Shushu, mientras Natsu estaba mirándolo, eso enfureció a Nami, quien pensó – "Como se esperaba, de eso son los piratas, atacando, destruyendo o robando a la gente o lo que aman y sin compasión en eso, ellos no son diferentes".

Nami trato de dar un paso y golpear a Natsu, pero unos delgados brazos la detuvieron, entonces tanto Nami como el Alcalde, miraron a Luffy, el dueño de esa mano, quien miraba con cierta seriedad la batalla.

– Baja el brazo, iré a golpear a ese idiota… no, lo asesinare, por no ayudar a Shushu, ustedes los piratas únicamente saben quitarle lo más importante a uno, debería matarte ahora mismo antes de que consigas más Nakamas – Dijo Nami muy furiosa a Luffy.

– No tienes la fuerza o poder para matarme, y además – Dijo sin siquiera ver a Nami – Natsu no se mueve, porque esta es la pelea de Shushu – Dijo algo serio Luffy, provocando confusión de los 2 – Ese perro, desea proteger con sus propias patas esa tienda, Natsu entiende que, el perro, lo atacaría por intentar ayudarlo, Natsu no se moverá hasta que la batalla termine, porque si se metiera, rompería el espíritu y honor de Shushu, por eso no se mueve, para cumplir el deseo de Shushu.

Ninguno de los 2 podía entenderlo, pero su mirada fija en esa batalla era algo que no podían ignorar, incluso la poca ira que demostró con sus palabras, entonces precedieron a ver qué pasaba.

El León había lastimado a Shushu muy gravemente, pero Shushu logro morder al dueño del León, quien a su vez, prendió el fuego a la tienda y salió, provocando 2 cosas, la 1ra era que, Shushu aullara a la tienda y la 2da…

– Detente en este momento – Dijo muy seriamente, un muy cabreado Natsu, entonces Mohji y Ritchie se voltearon para ver a Natsu – No pienses que escaparás de esto – Dijo Natsu a los 2.

– En serio crees que podrás vencernos, patético, mátalo Ritchie – Dijo Mohji, quien salto del león y este se fue contra Natsu.

Ante la mirada incrédula de Nami y el Alcalde, miraron como la batalla paso de un lado a otro, notando que el león, era más fuerte que Natsu.

Natsu únicamente alzó una mano y la garra del poderoso León fue detenida, lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo, salvo por Luffy, entonces Natsu tomo al León y con fuego negro en su puño, golpeó el estómago de Ritchie y lo estrelló con una casa, espantando a Mohji al ver eso, pero de la nada…

Un inmenso calor se hizo presente, entonces Mohji miro al joven peli rosado quien tenía una expresión muy molesta en su rostro, la gente miraba con asombro al peli salmón, no podían creer lo que miraban, un fuego escarlata se puso en su cabeza y formaron unos cuernos y un su espalda una cola, mientras que su miraba pasaba a una un poco más violenta y dijo con una voz algo siniestra.

– Ustedes que temen a simples frutas, a una persona que obtuvo poder al comer algo con el nombre " **Akuma** ", les enseñaré el verdadero poder de un Demonio – Dijo Natsu y juntando en su mano un poderoso fuego de color carmesí.

– Espera… tú eres como el capitán Buggy… un usuario de la **Akuma no Mi** , lo siento, me disculpo por los problemas – Dijo Mohji aterrado incluso más que de su capitán.

– No deseo tus disculpas… esa basura… No traerá de regreso ese preciado tesoro que acabas de destruir y eso… **_NO CALMARÁ MI FURIA_** – Dijo Natsu con una expresión muy enfadada y una voz algo demoníaca – Y ya lo he dicho… No soy un usuario de una fruta… **_SOY UN DEMONIO DE VERDAD_** – Dijo aterrando a Mohji – _"Flamas del infierno, quemen todo lo que lo bueno creo, con tus llamas, incinera todo lo que esté a tu paso"_ **_[Solaris]_** – Gritó y lanzó una esfera de fuego, que rápidamente impactó con Mohji y entonces apareció una enorme explosión.

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron al ver eso, entonces Natsu camino hasta llegar a unas bolsas de comida sobrevivientes, tomándolas.

Camino hasta donde estaba el fuego, abrió la boca y al succionar aire, el fuego desapareció y era introducida en su boca, entonces con suma delicadeza puso la comida frente a Shushu y este lo miro.

Acariciando la cabeza del perro, con una suave y gentil sonrisa en su rostro dijo – Peleaste muy bien protegiendo tu tesoro… lamentablemente ya no está, pero mientras recuerdes a tu dueño, vivirá eternamente a tu lado – Y Shushu tomo la comida y se retiró con ella en boca.

Los ojos de Nami grabaron esa escena, esa dulce y suave sonrisa, ese gentil y cálido rostro y sus suaves movimientos para animar al perro… No era un pirata normal, no era posible que alguien de tan buen corazón fuera un pirata o uno normal como los que odiaba.

Pero el Alcalde estaba muy triste y muy dolido interiormente, pues notaba la fuerza de esos jóvenes, el de Shushu, todos ellos, salvo por Nami, peleaban con gran determinación, con habilidades y deseo muy grandes, no dudaban, no pensaban en perder, no temían, solo alzaban el puño por lo que ellos deseaban hacer y eso lo hacía sentir frustrado, pues él era el alcalde de ese pueblo y no hizo más que escapar de la batalla por Buggy.

– Y pensar que los jóvenes de ahora eran así – Dijo el Alcalde, Natsu quien se había acercarlo, junto con los otros 2, miraron al Alcalde – Soy tan inútil – Dijo el anciano hombre – Shushu y el joven pelearon tan valientemente y yo no puedo hacer nada – Dijo cerrando los ojos – Hace 40 años, este pueblo solo era un campo, pero todo el mundo se esforzó y trabajando juntos, creamos casas, tiendas y así fue como se construyó este pueblo – Dijo el Alcalde mientras apretaba sus puños – Los ciudadanos y cualquier parte de este pueblo es un tesoro para mí, Ni puedo permitir que sigan dañando este lugar – Dijo lleno de determinación, pero de la nada…

 ** _[BOOOM]_**

Una gran explosión se hizo presente, derrumbando unas cuantas casas, incluyendo la del Alcalde, lo que sorprendió a todos y más cuando Luffy y Natsu recordaron algo.

– Zoro se encontraba ahí dentro – Gritaron unísonamente al recordar que su Nakama espadachín había estado durmiendo/descansando en esa casa – Zoro, responde, sigues con vida ¿verdad?, Zoro – Giraban para que su Nakama les contestara.

– Vaya forma de despertarme – Dijo la voz de Zoro, el cual se encontraba sentado entre las ruinas de la casa, lo que calmó mucho a los presentes, aunque sorprendiendo a los demás.

– No se supone que el que es anti-fuego es Natsu, entonces cómo es que sobrevivió – Pregunto Nami con sorpresa en su voz, pero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

– Cosas como esta son imperdonables – Dijo el Alcalde y todos volearon a verlo una vez más – Ya no lo soporto, no dejare que ese pirata se atreva a dañar nuestros 40 años de trabajo duro, ¡Soy el Alcalde de este pueblo, debo de protegerlo! – Gritó el Alcalde, provocando una sonrisa en los jóvenes.

– Espere Alcalde, piénselo, qué puede hacer contra esos piratas – Pregunto Nami sujetando al Alcalde para evitar que fuera contra Buggy y su tripulación.

– Es mi deber como hombre, debo pelear para proteger lo que amo, no es verdad, ¿Chicos? – Pregunto el Alcalde a los 2 jóvenes que acaba de conocer.

– Cierto – Dijeron los 2 con unas sonrisas.

– No lo alienten – Dijo Nami a los 2 – Y debe detenerse, es muy arriesgado – Dijo Nami al Alcalde.

– ¡Sé que es arriesgado! – Dijo el Alcalde, entonces Nami lo soltó al ver su rostro – Espera por mí, Buggy el payaso – Gritó el Alcalde corriendo.

– El Alcalde estaba… llorando – Dijo Nami algo sorprendida.

– En serio, a mí no me lo pareció – Dijo Luffy a Nami.

– Más bien parecía furioso – Dijo Zoro esta vez.

– Cierto, la ira de un hombre, sin duda es algo que se notaba en sus ojos… pero me agrada ese tipo – Dijo Natsu a los presentes.

– A mí igual y no quiero que muera – Dijo Luffy mirando el cielo.

– Entendido Capitán – Dijeron Natsu y Zoro parándose para ir contra los piratas.

– Tu también iras, con esa herida – Pregunto Nami a Zoro.

– Esta herida daño más mi reputación que mi estómago – Dijo Zoro con una sonrisa en cara.

– Actualmente somos una banda pirata, la cual busca ir al Grand Line, para eso necesitamos un mapa – Dijo Natsu – Y un navegante además – Dijo mirando a Nami – Y tú eres muy buena con los mapas si Luffy es tan incisivo, que dices, te unes a nosotros – Pregunto Natsu a Nami alzando su mano.

– No pienso hacerme una pirata, incluso si alguien tan lindo como tú me lo pide – Dijo Nami y de la nada se sonrojo tras las palabras que dijo, pero una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Natsu.

– Con Qué lindo eh – Dijo con una sonrisa en cara – Bueno, entonces, qué tal esto – Dijo Natsu a Nami – Unimos fuerza por el objetivo que compartimos – Dijo Natsu y Nami asintió.

– Como usted ordene, Capitán – Dijo Nami.

– Oigan, yo soy el capitán – Dijo Luffy quejándose de que llamaran capitán a Natsu.

– Hai, hai, tú lo eres Luffy – Dijo Natsu sacudiendo su mano – Eres un bebé grande – Dijo en un susurro que escucharon Zoro y Nami y soltaron ligeras risas.

* * *

El Alcalde era levantado con suma facilidad por una mano de Buggy, pues este se había molestado con el Alcalde por las tonterías que decía.

– Lo entiendes, somos piratas que vamos a zarpar en el **_[Grand Line]_** , donde obtendremos todos los tesoros del mundo, un pueblo como esto no es nada, pero como no dejas de decir tonterías, te eliminaremos con él – Dijo Buggy al Alcalde, por lo irritado que estaba – Y para enseñarte eso, te destruiré con el pueblo mismo – Dijo Buggy al alcalde, pero entonces – Ahhhhh – Grito cuando su mano fue apretada con fuerza y miro al grupo de 4 piratas.

– Es hora de patearte el trasero – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

– Ustedes no se metan, esta es mi pelea, no tiene motivo por el cual meterse – Dijo el Alcalde a los 2 jóvenes quien habían defendido a Shushu.

– Dice eso, pero no puede hacer nada contra ellos – Dijo Natsu al Alcalde con simpleza.

– No importa, mi trabajo como Alcalde, es proteger este pueblo, así que no se metan – Dijo el Alcalde quien no escuchaba razones, entonces Luffy tomo la cabeza del Alcalde y la estrelló con una casa.

– Porque hiciste eso – Pregunto Nami mirando la acción tomada de Luffy.

– Estorbaba – Dijo Luffy – Además, de esa manera no se meterá en el camino – Dijo para sonreír y mirar a Buggy – Ahora le pateare el trasero a ese payaso en lugar del Alcalde.

– Malditos, haré que se retracten de sus palabras – Dijo Buggy muy enfurecido.

– Ven si te atreves – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa – Narizón rojo – Dijo con burla cabreando a los piratas y aterrando a Nami.

– Porque dijiste eso, eso era lo único que no debías decir – Dijo Nami aterrada a más no poder.

– Como te atreves, preparen la Bomba Buggy – Dijo el capitán payaso y el cañón apuntaba a los piratas, aterrando a Nami quien salió corriendo, entonces Zoro les dijo a Natsu y a Luffy, más que nada a Luffy, pues a Natsu no le afectaba el fuego, que escaparan – Ni lo intenten, no escaparan de mi bala especial – Dijo Buggy.

Entonces la bala fue disparada, Natsu pensaba tomarla y devolverla a Buggy con su fuego de adición, pero la idea fue adelantada por Luffy, quien empezó a reunir aire en sus pulmones y gritó [ **Gomu Gomu no Fuusen]** y su cuerpo se inflo como si fuera un globo, haciendo que la bomba saliera disparada de regreso a los piratas payasos.

Los ojos de la joven peli naranja estaban muy abiertos, pues no se esperaba que el cuerpo de Luffy se estirara de esa manera, menos que la bomba rebotara, no sabía qué pensar de ese extraño grupo de piratas, entonces de la nada, una persona se acercó, los jóvenes miraron como Buggy sobrevivió usando 2 personas como escudo, lo que molestó a los piratas, entonces el 2do en despertar fue Mohji, de último un raro payaso con la mitad del cabello rapado, quien usaba un atuendo típico de payasos, su cabello era verde y unos ojos negros, su tez morena y una bufanda de cuadros blancos y azules.

– Cabaji bastardo que le hiciste a mi pequeño Ritchie – Grito Mohji al payaso de verde cabello.

– Este gatito – Dijo Cabaji a Mohji – Como no quería ensuciar mi ropa, lo use de escudo – Dijo con simpleza, pero cabreando a Mohji, pero de la nada, noto a los 4 piratas, lo que lo aterro.

– Capitán – Llamó Mohji a Buggy – Ese es, el chico de cabello salmón, es un usuario como usted, es un hombre fuego (Hi no ningen) – Dijo Mohji y todo el mundo se sorprendió ante eso.

– Una Fruta del tipo Logia – Dijo Buggy aterrado más que antes al ver al mago peli salmón, quien suspiro.

– Ya le he dicho antes y parece que tengo que volver a repetirlo… No niego que soy un demonio, pero no peleo con frutas – Dijo tranquilamente, de cierta manera, era divertido decir eso – Como sea, no tengo tiempo para estar pasándola con idiotas como ustedes, apresúrense y peleen – Dijo Natsu retadoramente.

– Concuerdo con nuestro Vice-Capitán – Dijo Zoro sacando una de sus 3 espadas.

– Oh, entonces les mostrare la ira del capitán Buggy – Dijo Cabaji quien salto con una espada en mano y se movía con un monociclo.

Pero antes de llegar contra Natsu y/o Luffy, Zoro se pudo delante de ellos, protegiéndolos con una de sus 3 espadas, lo que sorprendió a Luffy y Nami, pues estaba herido, pero Natsu sonrió.

– Típico del cazador de piratas… es lo que debo decir – Pregunto Natsu a Zoro, llamando la atención de Nami y Luffy – Bueno, encárgate de ese payaso y no te atrevas a perder – Dijo Natsu a Zoro – Ahora, tengo un plan – Dijo Natsu y Nami como Luffy lo voltearon a ver.

– Que tipo de plan – Pregunto Nami al mago peli salmón con duda, igual que Luffy.

– Un plan que nos llevará a la salida de este lugar y la derrota de Buggy, como hacernos estúpidamente ricos – Dijo Natsu a los 2 presentes, quienes miraron a Natsu.

– Si me vuelves rica, iré contigo a donde desees – Dijo Nami con sus ojos con signo de Beris en ellos.

– Entonces, si te hago más rica de lo que puedes pensar… me seguirías hasta el fin del mundo – Pregunto Natsu a Nami alzando su mirada.

Entonces los 2 adolescentes se miraron a los ojos, los chocolates de Nami con los Onix's de Natsu, provocando que Nami se sonrojara de gran tamaño y no pudiera procesar la información.

– Qué pasa con ustedes – Dijo Luffy al mirar pero no notar el romántico ambiente y rompiéndolo con facilidad.

– No es nada – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa – "Esto es divertido… porque nunca lo hizo con Luce" – Sé preguntaba Natsu recordando a su compañera usuaria de llaves – Bueno, este es el plan – Dijo Natsu a los presentes – Debido a que no confió en Buggy y estará concentrado en la batalla de Zoro contra su Nakama y confiando en eso – Dijo para decir las instrucciones de su plan.

Tras haber escuchado cada parte del plan, los presentes se preparaban para poder cumplirlas, entonces Luffy se quedaría viendo el duelo entre Zoro y el payaso en monociclo e intervenir, si Buggy actuaba 2 contra 1, mientras que Nami y Natsu silenciosamente, se alejaban del lugar para ir a la bodega de tesoros del payaso de gran nariz roja.

* * *

 **Entonces en la batalla de Zoro vs Cabaji.**

Ambos "espadachines" sí así se le podía llamar a Cabaji, juntaron sus espadas contra él otro, con la clara intención de alejar la espada del otro y cortar a su enemigo, donde era una batalla igualada, aunque Cabaji al inspeccionar a Zoro, notó la herida proporcionada por su capitán cerca del estómago, entonces con una burlona sonrisa, pateo el costado derecho de Zoro y dañando su herida.

– Que pasa, algo como esto debe ser poco para una persona tan grande como tú – Dijo Cabaji con una sonrisa arrogante mirando al espadachín que tocaba su herida y escupía algo de sangre – Ahora te das cuenta – Bueno, vayamos lo bueno – Dijo para poner su espada en el suelo y entonces girar – [ ** _Técnica acrobática: Asesinato bajo una nube de polvo]_** – Grito Cabaji cuando empezó a girar la espada creando una nube de polvo.

– Que acrobacia ni que nada, solo es simple humo – Dijo Zoro al ver la "técnica" del payaso, pero entonces se cubrió con su espada al ver el brillo de la espada enemiga contra él, logrando exitosamente protegerse, pero recibiendo una 2da patada en la herida.

Zoro escupió sangre por haber sido golpeado 2 veces en su herida, cayendo al suelo.

– Ahora te das cuenta de que fuiste un idiota al meterte con la tripulación del Capitán Buggy – Pregunto Cabaji arrogantemente, entonces con su espada apuntando al cuerpo del espadachín peli verde delante de él dijo – Roronoa Zoro, prepárate para morir – Y se fue pedaleando a gran velocidad contra Zoro con la intención de cortar al cazador de piratas.

– Bastardo molesto – Dijo Zoro en una suave voz, que únicamente los Dragon Slayer hubiera podido escuchar – Atacando mi herida continuamente… ¿Acaso eso es tan divertido? – Pregunto Zoro, dejando que la espada de Cabaji lo atravesara para sorpresa del mismo Cabaji y de Luffy, Cabaji se detuvo y miro atrás – ¿Con esto… estás satisfecho? – Pregunto Zoro al acróbata de monociclo – Ahora que ya te divertiste tanto – Dijo para voltearse y ver al payaso que continuamente golpeó su herida – Voy a mostrarte la gran diferencia entre nosotros 2 – Dijo con la mirada de una bestia en su rostro.

– Que genial – Dijo Luffy al ver a su nakama con deseo de pelear en esa condición.

– Así que esto es el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro… parece que te he subestimado – Dijo Cabaji al ver la fiera mirada del peli verde.

– Mi meta es ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, por eso… No puedo perder ni una sola vez – Dijo Zoro con una gran convicción a Cabaji.

– Ya veo – Dijo el payaso al espadachín – Así que eres una persona de corazón fuerte, sin embargo, eso no es lo suficiente como para vencerme, pero puede servir como excusa – Dijo Cabaji muy confiado de su victoria contra Zoro.

– De qué hablas – Dijo Zoro llevando una de sus espadas a la boca – Si pierdo contra alguien como tú solo por esta herida, no hay forma de que pueda seguir adelante – Dijo Zoro al payaso con fuertes palabras y llevándose la 3ra espada a la boca.

– Tú – Dijo Cabaji muy irritado ante las palabras de Zoro hacia él – Ahora te voy a mostrar mi mejor técnica acrobática – Dijo Cabaji sacando 4 trompos, cosa que confundió a Zoro **_– [Técnica acrobática: Ataque de los cien trompos]_** – Gritó tirando trompo por trompo a Zoro.

Cada trompo era pequeño, pero tenía una aguja de metal muy afilada a los lados, que cortarían fácilmente a una persona, pero cada trompo era cortado por las espadas de Zoro, con algo de dificultad por su herida, pero muy sencillo para Zoro aún.

Cabaji entonces se fue a gran velocidad en su monociclo hacía un edificio diciendo **_[Técnica acrobática: Escalando la montaña]_** y cuando llego al final, en un tipo de salto, quedó arriba de Zoro, entonces dijo **_[Florero de una flor]_** y apuntando su espada hacía Zoro, pero a su espalda, Buggy tomo su mano y dijo ** _[Shiuhan Bara Bara Hou] (Cañón de arrastre Bara Bara_** ) y su mano fue lanzada a uno de los pies de Zoro.

– Cabaji, yo lo sujetare, así que acaba con Zoro – Gritó Buggy al pirata payaso de su tripulación.

– Como usted ordene – Dijo Cabaji bajando a gran velocidad por la gravedad.

– Bastardos – Dijo Zoro mientras mordía su espada en la boca al ver el cobarde ataque de los piratas payasos.

Volteando, para ver la cercanía de la mano del pirata desarmable, esta fue interrumpida por un pie, el cual pertenecía a su capitán, saltando a un lado, Cabaji únicamente toco el suelo y Zoro salió ileso de ese ataque combinado, mientras Buggy gritaba de dolor por su mano pisada.

– Justo como dijo Natsu – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa en cara – Esta es la batalla de Zoro, no te metas en ella – Dijo Luffy al payaso delante de él.

Entonces Zoro quien estaba en el suelo por esquivar el anterior ataque, como a su vez Cabaji quien miraba a Zoro, Luffy frente al payaso que no daba más miedo que "It el payaso", los 4 mirándose retadoramente.

– No importa, no necesito de la ayuda del capitán para acabar con alguien como tú – Dijo Cabaji mirando a Zoro con superioridad.

– Ya me canse de este juego – Dijo Zoro a Cabaji.

– Oh, entonces ya te rendirás, debo decir que me impresiono que pudieras continuar luchando con esa herida – Dijo Cabaji al ver desde arriba a Zoro.

– Quería decir… que estoy harto de tus estúpidos trucos acrobáticos que hasta un mono haría mejor que tú – Dijo burlonamente Zoro molestando a Cabaji (Sé que no es lo que dijo, pero suena genial y como me molesta ese payaso lo puse, espero les haya parecido gracioso).

– Entonces te acabare en este instante – Dijo Cabaji muy cabreado – Y lo haré con mi verdadero uso de la espada – Dijo Cabaji a Zoro.

Entonces Cabaji usando una gran velocidad en los pies, fue a gran velocidad, pero entonces Zoro se paró y con sus 3 espadas, se puso en una poción donde cruzó los brazos y con las espadas alzadas mirando al cielo y la que llevaba en la boca y dijo **_[Oni Kiri]_** y los 2 espadachines cruzaron espadas.

Quedando uno a espaldas del otro, 4 cortes de gran profundidad, aunque no muy mortales acabaron con Cabaji, lo que sorprendió a Luffy y a Buggy, quienes reaccionaron de diferente manera, pues Luffy sonrió ante la victoria de su Nakama y Buggy miro con incredibilidad a su espadachín caer al suelo.

– Y pensar que… la tripulación de Buggy… caería ante unos simples… bandidos – Dijo cayendo rendido Cabaji.

– No somos bandidos… somos piratas – Dijo Zoro quien estaba parado, pero entonces se tiró al suelo – Luffy me voy a dormir – Dijo Zoro a su capitán.

– Okey, yo me encargo del resto – Dijo Luffy a su Nakama.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON NATSU Y NAMI*-*-*-*-*_**

El 2do equipo, mientras dejaban que Luffy se encargará de vigilar la pelea de Zoro contra Cabaji y evitará que Buggy se metiera en ella, entonces el 2do equipo llegó a la entrada de la habitación de los tesoros de Buggy.

Donde Natsu pateo al guardia dormido de una patada, solo para asegurarse que no despertara, entonces de un solo golpe destrozó la puerta delante de los 2, cosa llamó la atención de Nami al ver tremenda fuerza Herculeana de la nada.

– Bien, ahora busquemos el mapa al Grand Line y tu tomaras los tesoros que desees – Dijo Natsu a Nami quien rápidamente empezó con la suyo, sorprendiendo a Natsu, pues le entró la curiosidad – No tengo mucho que relacionarme con el dinero más que para comida y pescado – Dijo Natsu y Nami se detuvo al escucharlo ante tan raras palabras – Pero incluso así, es la 1ra vez que veo a una persona desear tanto el dinero, puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué deseas tanto el dinero? – Pregunto Natsu a Nami.

– Eso no es de tu interés – Dijo fríamente Nami al mago peli salmón quien estaba en su espalda, pero entonces se preguntó a sí misma, cuando fue que el dinero se había hecho tan importante para ella.

– Sí tienes un problema, no dudes en pedir ayuda, aún sí es por corto tiempo… somos Nakamas – Dijo Natsu a Nami, pero entonces con sus manos atrapó una gran bolsa.

– Sí es así, entonces ayúdame a meter el dinero – Dijo Nami ignorando las palabras de Natsu, pero teniendo un nudo en la garganta – "Es imposible que puedan contra Arlong, es mejor así" – Pensó Nami para ella misma.

Tras unos instantes, todos los tesoros de Buggy estaban en manos de Natsu y Nami, quien al notar que faltaba únicamente un cofre, supuso lo que era, entonces abriéndolo encontró como sospechaba, el mapa del Grand Line, pero entonces fue tomada por otra mano.

Nami giro y miro a Natsu, quien tenía en mano el mapa del cual trato de robar.

– Al final, esto era lo único que el capitán deseaba, así que es lo único que no permitiré te robes – Dijo Natsu a Nami con una sonrisa marca Dragneel que sonrojo fuertemente a Nami, quien maldecía a sus adentros sus hormonas de adolescente.

Entonces los 2 salieron para ver al pirata de goma y el payaso como el resultado del duelo contra Zoro.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON LUFFY Y BUGGY*-*-*-*-*_**

Natsu y Nami habían llegado y estaban mirando lo que parecía el inicio de la batalla contra Buggy, donde Luffy esquivo unas cuchillas, pero su sombrero fue cortado por las manos de Buggy.

– Entonces Shanks te salvó la vida – Dijo Luffy al payaso que le contó la historia de su relación don la persona que buscaba.

– Esa no era la parte importante – Respondió Buggy al puro estilo Tsukkomi, entonces se separó su cuerpo de cadera para arriba estaba flotando – Por culpa de Shanks mi plan se retrasó durante 10 años, ya que no podía buscar los tesoros del mar, busque en tierra firme, por eso – Dijo con una voz muy irritada – Acabaré con cualquiera que toque mis tesoros – Gritó con fuerza mientras pasaba a Luffy – Así que devuélvanme mis tesoros – Dijo Buggy mientras iba con 4 dagas en mano contra Nami y Natsu.

– Con que nos notó eh – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, sintiendo como Nami se escondió en su espalda y Natsu estaba por propinar un golpe con fuego en su puño derecho.

Pero antes de poder acercarse y dar el golpe, se detuvo y puso una rara mueca, deteniéndose antes de que Natsu se moviera y cayera al suelo.

Natsu miro a Luffy y noto como este había pateado la parte intima de Buggy, haciendo que Natsu pusiera una mueca de dolor, entonces Luffy volteo a Buggy y dijo – Yo aún soy tu rival – Entonces Natsu sonrió.

– Ya veo – Dijo Natsu – No te preocupes, protegeré a Nami, tu continua tu pelea con el payaso – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara – Ya tengo el mapa además, únicamente termina con esto rápido y vámonos – Dijo Natsu sacando el mapa.

– Bastardo, como te atreves a robarme a mí, el capitán Buggy y restregarmelo en la cara – Dijo Buggy quien se alzó del suelo y dijo – **_[Bara Bara Festival_** ] – Y el cuerpo de Buggy se separó en más y más partes.

Nami al ver eso se espantó y más porque iba tras ella, mientras que Luffy miro con sorpresa al ver como todo el cuerpo de Buggy se hizo pedazos, aunque noto como algo pasaba frente a él y no flotaba, pero Natsu solo dio una ligera sonrisa.

– Eso es todo, vaya, que gran decepción – Dijo Natsu y tanto Buggy como Nami vieron al mago peli salmón – Solo separaste tu cuerpo, pero con eso serás capaz de… aguantar el calor del infierno – Pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa arrogante y calentando poco a poco su cuerpo, pero de la nada…

 ** _[Jajajaja]_**

Natsu estalló de risa cuando miro las raras y cómicas caras que ponía el payaso en ese mismo momento, debido a que sus pies estaban siendo jugados por Luffy, haciéndole cosquillas, o estrellándolos contra el suelo o más cosas, pero cada cara que ponía mataba de la risa al mago peli salmón.

Entonces miro como Buggy y sus partes fueron regadas con el último golpe de Luffy, aunque eso no quitaba el dolor de estómago que Natsu podría tener en ese momento, por las caras anteriormente mencionadas.

Una vez acabada la risa del peli salmón, todos estaban juntos una vez más, Nami con sus 2 bolsas de oro, pues con Natsu había robado a los demás piratas tirados alrededor, por lo cual estaban por irse al mar y continuar con su aventura, mientras alguien cargaba a Zoro, pero de la nada, sintieron como Buggy se volvió a levantar.

– En serio, acaso no entiendes que no puedes ganar – Pregunto Natsu al irritante payaso que no se rendía ante todo lo que hacían – Con tus poderes ni ganas de pelear me entran, ya ríndete.

– Calla – Grito Buggy a Natsu – Ya me las pagaran… ** _[Bara Bara Parts]_** – Gritó con gran fuerza para reunir las partes de su cuerpo a uno solo una vez y tras unos minutos… únicamente era visible una cabeza con 2 manos y 2 pies.

Durante unos segundos lo único que se escuchó, fue un cuervo que decía, "Aho, aho" que significa tonto en japonés, entonces una voz rompió el silencio y la duda de Buggy.

– Perdona, no serán estas piezas las que buscas – Pregunto Nami y todo el mundo miro como tenía atado todas las partes del pirata payaso.

– Buen movimiento – Dijo Natsu a la peli naranja al ver cómo detuvo el re-ensamblado de Buggy.

– Hay Buggy –Llamó el pirata con sombrero de paja quien estiró sus brazos, y luego a una gran velocidad los regreso en contra de Buggy diciendo – **_[Gomu Gomu no Bazooka]_** – Y mandó a volar el pequeño cuerpo o lo que quedaba del pirata payaso hacía quién sabe dónde, entonces las partes atadas se desataron y fueron volando a donde su cuerpo.

Entonces los tripulantes que vieron la derrota de su capitán, se hicieron los inconscientes al ver la derrota de su capitán.

– Con esto acabamos la pelea – Dijo Natsu mirando a su capitán quien miraba su sombrero de paja con cierta mirada complicada – Quedo hecho una mierda, no – Dijo Natsu a Luffy.

– Aún sirve – Dijo Luffy poniéndose su sombrero en la cabeza.

– Creo que es verdad – Dijo para tomar su bufanda de un color blanco – "Sin Zeref en este mundo, mi mente no se limita únicamente en asesinarlo… eso es bueno" – Pensó Natsu con una ligera pero triste sonrisa – "Y pensar que reviviría por una idiotez como esa" – Regaño mentalmente Natsu al mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo.

– No te preocupes, te lo reparare después – Dijo Nami a Luffy, a quien le brillaron los ojos.

– Arigato Nami, ya se me había pasado la cólera tras vencer a Buggy… pero eso significa que serás nuestra Nakama – Pregunto Luffy muy animado ante una positiva respuesta.

– No, ya te había dicho que no me uniré a unos piratas – Dijo Nami a Luffy – Pero – Dijo y los 2 piratas miraron a Nami – Siempre que me paguen puedo trabajar con ustedes – Dijo cerrando 2 dedos para formar un circulo.

– Bueno, ahora a despertar a Zoro – Dijo Natsu a Luffy.

– Okey – Dijo Luffy quien caminó hasta el durmiente Zoro, a quien empezó a mover mientras le hablaba – Zoro levántate, despierta, hey Zoro – Dijo Luffy y el cazador de piratas, perezosamente se paró y se estiró.

– Ya acabo la batalla – Pregunto Zoro a sus compañeros.

– Sí, además tenemos el mapa del Grand Line y una nueva navegante – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa en cara, entonces Zoro miro a Nami, quien se puso algo nerviosa por el rostro de Zoro, pero entonces pasó su mano a la cabeza.

– Ah maldición, creo que volveré a desmayarme, no creo poder caminar – Dijo Zoro quien tenía aún efectos secundarios de la batalla contra Cabaji y sus constantes golpes a su herida.

– Eso es obvio, si pudieras moverte no serias humano – Dijo Nami a Zoro.

– Porque siento que nos incluiste en esas palabras – Preguntaron Natsu y Luffy a Nami.

– Ustedes son los más raros – Dijo Nami a los 2 piratas de raros poderes – Eh, ahora que lo pienso, estará bien el Alcalde – Pregunto Nami mirando al inconsciente alcalde tirado en el suelo.

De la nada, una multitud de personas aparecieron delante de ellos, todos con palos en mano.

– Ustedes no son de por aquí, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Pregunto un hombre a Luffy y los demás.

– Y ustedes quienes son – Pregunto Luffy a las personas.

– Somos los habitantes de este pueblo, pero ¿Dónde se encuentran los piratas? – Pregunto otra persona, respondiendo a las dudas de los 4.

– Con que son los habitantes, que alivio, por un minuto pensé que eran más enemigos – Dijo aliviada Nami al ver que no habrían más problemáticas batallas en ese pueblo.

– Alcalde – Dijo un habitante al ver a su alcalde tirado en el suelo, entonces todas las personas fueron a ver al líder del pueblo – Que desgracia, esto tuvo que ser culpa de los piratas – Dijo el hombre muy enojado.

– Eh, ah, lo siento, el que lo golpeó fui yo – Dijo Luffy, haciendo que la gente cabreada volteara a ver a los 4 jóvenes.

– Porque dijiste eso – Pregunto Nami quien estaba maldiciendo a Luffy.

– Eh, pero si hasta me viste hacerlo, es la verdad – Dijo Luffy a Nami.

– Bueno, eso es verdad, pero tenías un motivo para eso – Dijo Nami a Luffy al ver que no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

– Porque le harían algo así al alcalde, que son ustedes, ¿acaso Nakamas de los piratas? – Pregunto un aldeano.

– "Debemos tener cuidado de decir que somos piratas o incluso ladrones" – Pensó Nami al ver la situación en la que estaban metidos.

– Somos piratas – Dijeron Natsu y Luffy, aterrando a Nami ante tan simple y sin importancia comentario.

– Lo sabíamos – Gritaron los aldeanos a los piratas.

Zoro y Natsu ante eso empezaron a reír con sonrisas en sus caras.

– IDIOTAS, porque dijeron eso – Pregunto Nami a los 2 idiotas piratas.

– Pero es la verdad – Dijeron ellos en respuesta al grito de Nami.

– Piratas, no dejaremos que destruyan nuestro – Dijo un aldeano – No tendremos compasión solo porque sean niños.

– Qué haremos ahora, dudo que entren en razón por un tiempo – Dijo Zoro a Luffy y a Natsu.

– Dudo que nos escuchen así que solo queda una sola opción, ¿verdad sencho? – Pregunto Natsu a Luffy, quien cargo a Zoro y Gritó.

– Corran – Y los piratas con la ladrona, escaparon de los aldeanos.

Entonces ocurrió la persecución de los piratas por los aldeanos, donde cada uno corría por su motivo.

– Porque no piensan lo que van a decir antes – Regaño Nami a Natsu y Luffy.

– Este es un buen pueblo – Dijo Luffy confundiendo a Nami por esa extraña respuesta.

– Es cierto, solo por el amor a su alcalde y ya están así de furiosos – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara.

– Aunque ahora no nos escucharan digamos lo que digamos – Dijo Luffy quien corría cargando a Zoro, como Natsu y Nami quien cargaban cada uno una bolsa del tesoro de Buggy – Doblamos en la esquina – Dijo Luffy y se movió a la derecha junto con Natsu.

– Eh, no lo digas tan de la nada – Dijo Nami a Luffy al pasarse un poco y correr para alcanzar a los piratas.

Pero entrando en el callejón, miraron con sorpresa quien estaba en ese lugar.

Un pelaje blanco sucio con una mirada seria pegada delante de ellos.

– Shushu/ el perro – Dijeron Natsu, Luffy y Nami al reconocer al guardián de la tienda de comida para mascotas.

Continuando corriendo escucharon como Shushu empezó a ladrar a los aldeanos, quienes se detuvieron para no dañar al perro que el pueblo tanto apreciaba, por lo cual, únicamente apartaba a los aldeanos de los piratas, quienes habían dado su ayuda para salvar parte de su tesoro y ayudaron al pueblo de su amo.

– Nos vemos, Shushu/perro – Gritaron Natsu y Luffy a Shushu.

* * *

Tras correr llegaron al puerto, donde estaban los barcos de cada uno, donde estaban frente a uno de un tamaño más o menos decente, el cual había robado Nami a unos piratas de Buggy.

– Nos salvamos por Shushu, ¿Pero porque teníamos que pasar por algo como eso? – Pregunto Nami a los piratas.

– Que tiene de malo, no somos piratas para ser héroes o aliados de la justicia, solamente hicimos lo que debíamos – Dijo Natsu a Nami con una sonrisa – No es lo mismo para una ladrona.

– Bueno, si puede ser verdad, pero ese no es el punto – Dijo Nami a Natsu.

– Este es tu barco – Pregunto Luffy a Nami – Genial – Dijo al ver que era más grande que su balsa.

– No es nada en realidad, se los robé a unos piratas estúpidos – Dijo Nami con una gran sonrisa de superioridad.

– Vaya que sabes hablar, Dorobo-onna – Dijo una voz que Nami reconoció como uno de los piratas a quien robo el barco, entonces los 3 salieron del barco – Hemos estado esperando a que regresaras, pero pensar que nos reuniríamos en la misma playa – Dijo con una siniestra sonrisa.

– Y parece que tienes Nakamas – Dijo el de casco de cubeta al mirar a Luffy y una persona recargada en el hombro del mismo – No importa, les daremos una lección – Dijo entonces toco la cabeza de Zoro unas cuantas veces – Porque no dejas de fingir estar durmiendo bastardo – Dijo entonces levanto la cara del joven y miro de quien se trataba.

– Ara, tienen un problema con mi compañero – Pregunto una voz que aterro de sobre manera a los payasos al ver al mago peli salmón a un lado de la peli naranja.

 ** _[Ahhhhhhhh]._**

Fue lo que escucho unos segundos después.

* * *

En al mar, los 2 barcos zarparon a la vez.

En la balsa iban Zoro y Luffy y en el robado de Buggy estaban Nami y Natsu, quien se había tomado una píldora contra el mareo.

– Por dios, otra basura débil, en serio solo hay gente débil en este lugar – Dijo Natsu tras haberse encargado de los 3 piratas – Bueno, aun así, ha sido un relativo buen día, ya que tenemos una navegante – Dijo Natsu a sus 2 Nakamas.

– Concuerdo con eso – Dijo Zoro a Natsu, entonces de la nada escucharon algo.

– Ustedes – Los 4 jóvenes miraron a la persona que los llamó y se sorprendieron al ver al Alcalde del pueblo – Muchas gracias por todo, se los devolveré algún día – Gritó con alegría el anciano – "Ya estaba listo para morir cuando fui a ver a Buggy, pero ustedes me salvaron la vida… se los pagaré algún día" – Pensó el alcalde, notando una bolsa atrás.

– No sé preocupe por nada – Gritó Luffy al alcalde.

* * *

– COMO QUE DEJARON UNA DE MIS BOLSAS ATRÁS – Gritó Nami tras saber dónde se encontraba su 2da bolsa de tesoros.

– Bueno, tras los problemas que ocasionamos, decidimos que era lo mejor dejar una bolsa para que pudieran reparar el pueblo – Dijo Natsu a Nami, quien volteo a verlo con una mirada idéntica a la de Erza enojada – "Mierda, me recuerda a Erza y a Mavis enojada".

– Esa sola bolsa valía 5 mil Beris, como piensas pagarlo – Pregunto muy enojada Nami.

– No te preocupes, te lo devolveré y el doble – Dijo Natsu esperando salvarse de esta, entonces los ojos de Nami pasaron a una B de Beris.

– Más vale que lo consigas – Dijo Nami a Natsu.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto llegamos al final del capítulo 2 y la… "unión" de Nami a los Mugiwaras._**

 ** _La pelea contra los piratas de Buggy ha llegado a su final, sigue la batalla contra gatos, mayordomos y un pésimo intento de Houdini._**

 ** _Como a su vez… el barco más conocido de One Piece antes del CP9, como a su vez, la llegada de un nuevo Nakama._**

 ** _Ahora aclaro una cosa, sé que di las 2 opciones, la de sacar a un miembro de los Mugiwara o crear Oc, pero ya había dicho que usaría Oc's, y dije que si alguien pensaba que la 2da opción era mejor que la 1ra y era más votada, entonces escogería esa, por ende, no sacare a ningún Mugiwara y solo creare Oc dependiendo de las situaciones._**

 ** _Como lo será el siguiente capítulo, donde aparecerá el 1r Oc, y aclaró que el Oc puede ser tanto rival de Natsu como el de cualquier otro Mugiwara si llego a pensar que es mejor que Natsu peleará contra un enemigo en vez de otro._**

 ** _Este es un tema aparte, pero lo diré por si acaso y antes de tiempo._**

 ** _Es posible que en un tiempo, creo la 1ra división de los Mugiwara, su 1ra tropa, la cual puede ser liderada por Natsu o Zoro, pues son los personajes más fuertes del Fic y que no son capitanes, pues Luffy tiene su flota que son sus Nakamas, pero esto lo digo para algunos, arcos que tomaran un tipo de relleno, no serán Nakamas directos de Luffy, pero sí de uno de los 2 monstruos de la tripulación._**

 ** _Como última cosa que diré, una vez llegando a las chicas que sigan en el Harem, por norma de posibilidad, o se aventuraron al mar como enemigos en el caso de los Marines que propongan, donde tendrán más y más encuentros de odio-amor con el mago o se unirán a los Mugiwaras sin intervenir directamente con las peleas, salvo que puedan luchar y sean de gran utilidad, salvo que no tendrán recompensas y únicamente se mostrarán en los grandes eventos importantes, pero siendo ignorados por la Marina._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


End file.
